Bloom of Life and Death
by LarsEversea143
Summary: Two years after the event with the 'Disasteriod', the world has settled into a calm peace maintained by our world-known hero Danny Phantom. As summer break roles around, he and his friends must come to face a whole new chapter in their lives. Things will change, and new bonds will be forged. What is the danger looming in the dark? DISCONTINUED
1. Introductions

**Author's note: This Danny Phantom Fanfic is set two years after PP. I have assured that the reason why Dani hasn't aged is understandable, and this issue will be discussed sometimes (and resolved at some point).**

 **Anyways, this is my take at the scenario of 'Dani isn't Danny's clone, but his daughter' fic. Please, bare with me as this is my first fic in this category. (I'm trying to use as many fics as possible for inspiration.)**

 **Anyways, let's begin with the story!**

* * *

 _4 years ago:_

Small plumes of smoke are still coming of the destroyed Clone-container, build by no other than Vlad Plasmius, also known as Vlad Masters. Said man was somewhere else in his mansion, already planning his comeback at his arch-enemy: Danny Phantom.

He had escaped, along with subject D-254, named Danielle "Dani" Phantom. But, to the maniac halfa, it was only a minor setback.

 _'All in good time.'_ His thought echoed through the ruined lab.

All in good time.

Suddenly, inside the lab, a green swirl appears. It grows, revealing a portal leading to the Ghost Zone. From said portal appears a very 'unique' ghost.

Clockwork.

He looks around the lab, the faint expression of concern on his face. His eyes fall on a small spot in the wall where a thin rim was around.

He removes the lid, revealing the keypad. Quickly using his ghost-powers to overrun the program, he causes a portion of the wall to open. He walks inside, coming face to face with the horrid works of the 'crazy fruit loop' as Danny Phantom so creatively calls the halfa.

Tank after tank, filled with failed clones. Suspended in a greenish liquid. It seems to stretch forever, but the Father of Time is here for one specific 'clone'.

He keeps walking past the many failures, a hint of disgust on his face. To know that this is the work of a human. Halfa, yes, but still with the mind and understanding of a human.

Finally, he reached his destination. Not a tank, but a pod, holding something very important.

'Experiment D-255' the label read. _'Perfect.'_

He grabbed inside, passing the alarm without worry. As he pulls back, the light finally shines on the precious cargo in his hands.

A young, little girl, with black hair and purple eyes (albeit hidden by her eyelids as she was sleeping). She was wearing a simple black shirt and gray pants. She appeared no older than eight, but technically she was only one month younger than her predecessor.

A back-up, so Vlad called her, for if the other one failed. But, to the halfa's eyes, a failure like all the others. She had received too much DNA from the second supply for all the clones after D-250. Thus, she shared more aspects with her maternal donor. For, as Vlad himself had discovered, clones became much more stable when receiving two strains of different DNA, advisable that of opposite gender. As such, these clones had a paternal and maternal strain.

"You are no failure, young one. I will teach you all you must know." Clockwork spoke to himself, truly out of old habit. As he cradled the little child, he left back to the portal. As he leaves, the little girl her eyes flutter open, still unconscious of sleep, but by enough senses to affect something.

A small pot with a lavender flower nearby. The small death flower suddenly bloomed again, a slight hue of ecto-green around the plant.

As Clockwork leaves, a plan forming in his head, he chuckles to himself. _'The Observers will be pissed when they find out. Or better, if!'_

* * *

 _2 years ago:_

A large, celebrating cloud of ghosts is hanging over the North pole. The world had just been saved from the 'Disasteroid' with the help of Danny Phantom, who had been revealed to be Daniel "Danny" Fenton. The massive portal to the Ghost Zone was still present.

As the ghosts and humans were celebrating their survival, in the distance, a pair of suspicious purple eyes hidden between two sheets of ice were fixated on two people in the distance.

Danny Fenton, embracing the girl in his arms, Samantha "Sam" Manson.

"I thought I told you to stay?" A deep voice suddenly sounds behind her. She doesn't flinch, but she still turns around nervously, her eyes falling on her guardian.

Clockwork, Father of Time.

"Sorry." She said with a timid tune to her angelic voice. She nervously shuffles her feet, prepared for any punishment. The ghost sighs as he turns into his future self.

"I'm getting to old for this." He states, rubbing his rumpled temple. A small giggle escapes the girl at the humor of her guardian and mentor.

She knows that, if he's pulling his age-jokes with her, that she's safe. Her eyes turn back to the two embracing on the ice. The human and halfa.

 _'Mommy, Daddy.'_

* * *

 _Present:_

Overgrowth was already showing on the old mansion. The building, ones owned by Vlad Masters, was now abandoned. Little did the people know about the massive lab hidden underneath.

All but a specific halfa currently phasing through the walls of the building. She descents through the floor until she reached her destination.

The archive-section of the lab. The one place she had been forbidden to enter by her ex-father. Now, thanks to the tick of time, the place was falling apart. The electricity that was still on had been redirected to core-systems, shutting down any remaining ghost-shields.

As such, she could phase through the ceiling with no problem. Resuming tangibility, she lands on the floor before heading for the main-computer. Taking a small gadget, curtesy of a good techno-geek, she plugs the device in and starts filtering through the files.

Finally, she reaches the file she's been looking for in two years.

 _"Subject D-254, codename: Danielle Phantom."_

Skimming the file quickly, she groans as the data she needs isn't on the computer. She does copy a few files that seem important and useful before unplugging the device and shutting the computer down. She starts scanning the room for anything else.

Finally, her eyes fall on a file-cabinet in the corner. She looks through the many files inside, hoping for her own file to be inside.

"D-251, D-252, … Ah! D-254!"

She pulls the brown folder with papers out of the cabinet and flips through the pages. At long last she arrives on the page with information about her DNA-structure.

 _"Subject D-254 seems to have accepted the two DNA-donor's perfectly. Soon, it will start developing."_

She skims past the boring details and looks at the small list on the bottom.

 _"DNA Donor A: Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom"_

 _"DNA Donor B: …"_

She nearly faints, but can just keep herself upright. Her eyes were almost as big as dishes, and her breath caught in her throat. She quickly closes the file and puts it away, along with the gadget, in her backpack. She flings it over her shoulder and quickly flies away, phasing through anything in her path.

As soon as she reached open, clear sky, she searches her direction before rocketing off, almost leaving behind a sonic boom in the process. All the time, a single thought is ringing through her mind.

 _'Gotta find Danny, Gotta find Danny.'_

* * *

The park of Amity Park was normally calm, peaceful pleasant.

Currently, it was a tiny warzone. A plasma-bolt skims a tree, cutting some of the bark away. Right behind said tree was the now world-known ghost hero.

Danny Phantom.

He peered from behind the tree, but just barely avoided another blast. He could feel his strength all focused on keeping his ghost-form standing. A sudden sting of pain radiates through his body from the gash in his arm. He winces, grabbing the appendage with choking pain. It wasn't mayor, but still stung as fuck.

The ghost currently chasing our hero was preparing to fire another bolt, but his weapon suddenly seemed to malfunction. He taps it a few times, unaware of the snickering techno-geek currently hiding underneath a picnic-bench, holding his signature PDA in one hand, the other hand covering his mouth to keep quiet.

That was all there was needed for the halfa. Charging a final powerful Ghost Ray in his hand. The glowing ecto-green sphere pulsed with the power stored inside. Jumping from his hiding spot, he throws it at the unsuspecting specter. It went right inside the barrel of the weapon. The resulting explosion was twice as strong then predicted, forming a small crater with the ghost knocked out inside.

As it opens its eyes, they fall on the girl with black hair and purple eyes standing on the edge of the crater. She pulled a metallic thermos from her belt and opened it before aiming at the scared ghost. The resulting effect pulled the ghost inside with a final wail before she closed it up, a large grin on her face.

The trio gathered together, observing the mess they left behind. A few trees were blown to pieces, patches of grass charred, and small craters scattered around.

"One of these days, you really have to stop making such a mess." Tucker playfully jabbed at his friend, who turned back into his human form. Danny shared a laugh with his friend before cringing, the sudden sting from his arm reminding him of the injury. He was suddenly pulled along by a strong female hand, belonging to no other than Sam Manson, his girlfriend and most trusted ally. And currently, very pissed with the carelessness of her boyfriend. She pushes him on the seat of her scooter, opening the box on the end. She pulls the first-aid kit from inside and starts grabbing bandages and disinfection.

A few cries in protest is all that follows from the pair, the boy failing to escape the death-grip on his arm as the goth tends to the gash.

 _'The great Danny Phantom, outdone by his girlfriend.'_ Danny thinks as he glares at the bandage around his arm. He grumbles a few curse-words under his breath before standing up from the seat. About to change, he was halted by a glare from Sam.

"This time, you aren't reopening a wound by going ghost. My scooter is good enough for two."

The halfa agrees with relent, although a few images of the two together flash through his mind. He quickly shakes those from his head as he allowed her to sit down first. Scooting to the edge of her seat, she allowed enough space for the new passenger to join her. She calls for him to hold on, but blushes as he wraps his hands around her waist. Grumbling a few curse-words of her own, she starts her scooter and drives away, leaving their friend and mayor of the town to handle the mess this time.

As they drive through the town, a few bystanders give them a second of attention before shrugging and continuing. After two years, the publicity and significance of the town's ghostly hero had subdued down to a reasonable level. Sure, after a really big attack the media still hogged them, but the townsfolk themselves had grown accustomed to the hero and the knowledge of his identity.

That didn't mean that the occasional fan wouldn't shout at them or applaud after another successful mission. Nor that there weren't any people who still had bad thoughts about the halfa.

Finally reaching Fenton Works, the two step of the scooter and park it away before entering the house. As they enter, they are greeted with the smell of burned lasagna and shouts of Danny's older sister Jazz, arguing with their mother about diner, again.

Used to the usual, they don't bat an eye at the two women clashing about what to eat. In the living, Jack Fenton, father of the family and ghost-hunter like his wife, was casually reading the afternoon paper, used to the banter in the kitchen. Danny greets his dad quickly before following Sam down the stairs into the lab/basement.

He flicks the lights on, revealing the place filled with tech and machines. At the end of it all is the device they were looking for. The Fenton Portal.

Quickly emptying the thermos into the portal, the two keep up with some nice talking and a few inside jokes. Leaving the lab, they find that the argument about diner has been resolved, with Jazz wining.

"Hey, Danny, what do you want for take-out?" His older sister called from the kitchen, phone in one hand and a pen with note in the other.

"No, thanks, Jazz. I was going to eat at Sam's place today, remember?" He calls back, glad to be able to avoid some take-out for once.

"Sure!" She calls back before turning back to the phone, completing the order. Danny motions for Sam to wait as he heads upstairs to his room, grabbing a few things and changing to some better wear. He puts a black shirt with the Fenton logo on, over it an ice-blue hoodie. He switches from jeans and grabs his red sneakers. Checking to make sure the hoodie conceals the bandages, he deems himself ready and heads back down.

He takes Sam's hand in his own, calls to his parents that he's off, and the couple leave the Fenton Residence, ready for a peaceful afternoon.

* * *

 **So, what do you say, my new fans? A good start for a story? Does it need tweeking? Please tell me via PM or Review.**

 **Oh, yeah! Remember to fav, review and follow. Stay tuned!**

 **Me: Writing a story about ghosts, sounds redundant.**

 **Danny Phantom: Hey!**

 **(Oops, guess I attracted the attention of _one_ specific ghost.)**


	2. Arc 1: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did, then it would have runned much longer!**

* * *

 **Crashing down to half-life:**

"Much better then mom's burned spaghetti."

"I bet."

The couple share a warm laugh as they walk out onto the street. The two just had diner, and now were just enjoying the day out. Already a week into summer-vacation, the streets were filled with many teens and other people.

As they pass the many cars parked at the side of the shopping street, one has the window rolled down and the radio turned on and up.

 _"-Reports of people that the so-believed secret organization GIW, is once again chasing after the famous teen ghost, Danny Phantom."_ The female reporter states over the radio. Danny and Sam stop on that note, looking at each other with confusion and worry. Anything involving the GIW was bad news.

"You're here, so who are they chasing?"

"The only person that looks a lot like me is…" Danny quickly rakes his mind before a lightbulb goes off. It quickly turns to a gloomy cloud, though. "Danielle."

Sam's face quickly turns to one of concern. She had only known Danny's 'cousin' for two years now, but even she knew that the girl was very kind and good-hearted, like Danny. To be hunted like that sounded terrible. She looks back at the halfa, a sign of determination in his eyes that she had only seen in rare moments. Life-threatening moments. She sighed before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Go, help her. But be quick!"

The boy gives a quick nod before taking some space. He reaches deep inside, finding the coldness of his core. The familiar sensation spreads through his body as the signature white ring forms around him, enveloping his body. In place of Danny Fenton is now Danny Phantom, teen ghost and hero. He smiles at Sam before placing a chaste kiss on her lips, and then takes off into the sky.

Further away in the sky, a few green Ghost Rays were flying through the sky. A big, white Air-Skimmer was firing at the source of the attacks: Dani Phantom (with an i).

She takes a fearful glance back before dodging another barrage of lasers from the big air-born vessel. Charging an attack herself, she swings her foot upwards, unleashing an Energy Strike right at the vessel. The agent at the steer simply smirks before expertly dodging the attack.

She huffs, "Show-off." ,before flying out of the way from the blast of a Plasma Bazooka. She stops in time for her backpack to stay put on her back. She exhales a quick breath of relief before her instincts tell her to look back. She can just barely avoid being hit by a few lasers, but one skims her suit and singes a hole in the fabric, leaving a burn-mark on her skin. She hisses from the sting, catching her off-guard.

Just as they fire a missile that was _sure_ to hit, it was blown to pieces mid-air. They all look up, the GIW suddenly growing scared and Dani having a big smile on her face as they notice the ghost-boy hovering in the air. He had an angry frown on his face, and the green in his eyes seemed darker than normal.

"Hey! Pummel-heads, leave her alone!" Danny exclaims over the noise of the vessel's rotor-blades. That gives him an idea, though. He quickly charges a few Ghost-Rays in his hands and aims them at the rotors. The pilot, still recovering from the sight of TWO Danny Phantoms, misses his chance to dodge and the attacks impact, bending the blades in twisted ways, causing the rotor to come to a harsh stop. With just one rotor left, the device starts plummeting down in a spiral. Right before it crashes, a group of parachutes can be seen leaving the vessel.

In that moment, the young hybrid had flown to her 'cousin', exclaiming a loud "DANNY!", with such speed she caught them both by surprise. The two laugh together, glad to see each other.

"It's good to see you too, Dani." Danny manages to get in between the laughter. As the laughing dies down (no pun intended), the girl hybrid takes a deep look in those familiar green eyes before smiling. She gives the ghost hero a warm hug, that was quickly returned.

"So, not to be a fun-breaker, but why were you being chased by the GIW?" He decides to ask, keeping the rest of the reunion for later. Dani looks back down at the wreck of the vessel.

"I'm not sure. I _was_ flying at a very fast speed, maybe they got suspicious or something?" The girl hybrid explains. Danny nods in understanding, knowing that the GIW never seems to leave a ghost alone when they see one. He takes a look back at his 'clone', now able to see that she had barely aged. After the first few years he had noticed, and after looking more into it, Tucker explained it must be that she was aged up to look twelve, but she practically is only four by now. He frowned at that memory, not sure how she would handle being twelve for eight more years. _'I know I would go insane.'_

His frown deepens though when he starts taking in her whole appearance. Her white hair was ruffled and there were strands hanging around everywhere. Bags were underneath her eyes, and she had small cuts and bruises everywhere. Her suit was thorn on many different places, along with a few dirty patches. Taking a breath through his nose, the eerie smell of pollution and dirt, along with dried blood and seeped inside. Lastly, he could see that she was thinner, and her skin seemed sickly pale, even for a ghost.

Her demeanor hadn't changed though, back to the hyper and happy girl she normally is. He smiles a little bit at that, and the two fly back to the town, Danny hoping to find Sam somewhere close to where he had left her. He looked back at the girl flying behind him, the way she was so happy bringing a smile to the hybrid boy. But as he turns back to see Amity Park in the distance, his smile quickly fades as he starts to realize that she must have had it though the past year.

Such young innocence, why can't anyone see it?

* * *

Finally, after looking through almost half the town, the two find Sam waiting at the front-step of her house. And, judging by the lack of car and lights in the house, her parents weren't home. Danny softly lands on the ground before returning human. But, Danielle remains floating in the air. Sam arches an eyebrow, noticing the girl fidgeting with the a part of her suit, the part that wasn't scorched. Danny notices how nervous she's acting too.

"H-Hey, Sam." The hybrid girl is able to make out before turning back to watching her feet.

The couple shares a glance before looking back at the hybrid floating in the air. The light from the street-lights was hiding her condition, but even Sam could tell that she seemed to be barely staying afloat.

"Dani, is something the matter?" Danny asks her. That seems to snap the girl from her daze as she looks back up to them, meeting their gazes.

"N-no, nothing! I just, uh, would like to stay in my ghost-form if you don't mind?"

The couple look her up and down before turning to face away from her. They whisper something, to quiet for even her ghost-senses to pick up. After a few tensive moments, they turn back to her, a neutral look on their faces.

"Sure. Just, don't run or fly off on us, okay?" Danny proposes with an anxious tone to his voice. His 'cousin' quickly agrees before landing on the ground with a concealed sigh. The trio enters inside the house, neither knowing what for effect everything that will happen this Wednesday evening would have on the rest of their lives.

* * *

Sam turns the light on the living room. As the two turn back, they almost jump from shock. They both have worried looks on their faces as the two are finally able to take in Dani's whole appearance in the light.

Her suit was ragged and thorn, the part that was scorched with the burn mark on her skin very visible now. It seemed like they were hanging loose over her body, her frame unhealthily thin and pale for even a ghost under Danny's impression. Her hair was dishelved and full with knots. Strands were hanging everywhere, sticking out. Some were sticking to her face with sweat. Cuts and bruises covered her body and face, a small cut in her lip and a half-healed gash in her side. The smell of dried blood and ectoplasm, sweat, dirt and a pure stench of trash started to fill the room. Bags under her eyes showed how little sleep she had.

Dani quickly averted her eyes from their piercing stare, nerves rising fast.

"Dani, I… H-how, wha-?" Sam stuttered, trying to process what was going on. Last year she seemed to be doing fine when she came to visit, but now? She seemed to have lived on the street, and have faced not just a few stray cats in that time. A sudden sense of protection formed in her chest, also catching her off-guard. She was known to be protective when needed, but this instantaneous desire to protect the little girl was surprisingly new yet familiar for her.

"…" Danny was staring with his mouth half-open. He had seen a bit of her condition when rescuing her, but he didn't think it was this bad! A similar sense of protection, one he had had felt a few times whenever the half-ghost got herself in trouble, overwhelmed his head. He was known to be overprotective, but this didn't seem like that at all. It felt natural and familiar, yet also different and new.

"I know, I don't look that good. Let's just skip to the part where I show you what I found, okay?" Dani said, hurt, nervousness and fear plastered on her face and filling her voice. She took the backpack they only now notice from her back and places it down on the nearby sofa. She jumps on the furniture, ignoring the amazing sensation of comfort for now, grabbing into the bag and pulling the brown folder with her clone-number on it from inside. Seeing this, the couple quickly snaps out of their thoughts and approach closer.

Dani hands the file to her 'cousin' before leaning back on the sofa, finally allowing the comfort to claim her body. She keeps her eyes from drooping, though, wanting to know what they think. She keeps her gaze on the ceiling, not wanting to see their expressions.

Danny and Sam look at the file with dread and curiosity. They knew what it was, and they knew what it was about, but their curiosity got the better of them. Danny opens the file, and they read through the many pages of data and scientific knowledge.

Anxious minutes pass until they reach the last page. The one about her DNA. Danny, growing impatient by now, skipped whatever he didn't understand and started looking at the small list at the bottom.

 _"DNA Donor A: Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom"_

 _"DNA Donor B: Samantha "Sam" Manson"_

His eyes widen.

He almost drops the file.

Sam reads it too.

They share a dreaded look.

Their eyes both creep to the hybrid sitting in front of them.

The girl sitting in the sofa.

Their biological daughter.

Daughter.

Oh god.

That's why…

And she's…?

She knew, she had already read it.

That's why she was in such a hurry.

Their thoughts mold into one.

 _'I'm her father/mother.'_

Oh…

* * *

"I'm not sure if the result is going to be any different. It makes a lot of sense you know." Tucker comments as he places the cartridge holding a blood-sample from Dani inside a complicated machine. The group was inside the lab underneath Fenton Works. Tucker at the DNA-scanner with a pacing Danny in the center and a cold Sam behind the techno-geek. Dani was in a corner fidgeting with a few strands of hair, her other hand tracing the spot where Tucker had drawn some blood.

"Just do the damn test. I don't want to fall in another one of Vlad's traps." Danny growls out as he keeps on pacing. His mind was still trying to wrap itself around the idea of Dani being his daughter, but somewhere in his mind the thought lingered. _'Please let it be true.'_

Sam, who had been in her own thoughts, finally snapped back to attention and tore her eyes off the scanner's screen. She turned on her heels and got in the way of Danny, stopping him by grabbing his shoulders.

"Sam?" He questions, unable to read her expression, the one thing about her that was still catching up with the situation.

"Just… Stop pacing like that or you'll dig a hole. Or maybe just sink through the floor, or… Just stop it, okay? Breathe."

Danny did as he was told, taking in gulps of needed air before exhaling his worries. His mind finally clearing, he was able to start comprehending their predicament. His eyes darted to the hybrid in the corner, but she quickly looked away.

Sam allowed a strained breath to escape her as she let his shoulder go. Just at that time, the scanner blinks a green light, signaling that it's done.

The trio is quick to the screen, but only Tucker can really read what it means. He examines it carefully before releasing a sigh. Spinning on his chair, he faces his two best friends with a neutral face.

"Well?" The couple demands, both crossing their arms. Crossing his own arms and closing his eyes, he slowly shakes his head in exasperation before answering.

"No denial. She," He points at Dani. "is your kid."

The revelation is like a weight being dropped on them, their expressions back to shock, worry and slight confusion. Danny was about to start pacing again when he notices that the hybrid girl was slowly phasing into the wall behind her. Before anyone else even realizes it, he's at her side, grabbing her wrist before gently pulling her from running away.

"And where were you going?" He asks with mild worry and concern in his voice. His mind was still in the process of absorbing information, so his emotions were still sluggish.

"I was just, uhm… I, uh…" She looks up, finally meeting his eyes. What surprises her is the lack of anger or hatred she was expecting, but that could be easily masked, she thinks. _'Like with Vlad.'_

Looking away again, she mutters something under her breath.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"…I thought you wouldn't want me."

"And what makes you think that?" Danny asks, now more worried than before. By then Sam and Tucker were making their way over to the two hybrids.

"B-because… You're only eighteen, Danny! And I-I'm stuck like this for at least eight more years. I thought that, that you wouldn't want to have the worries of a dad. Besides Vlad, I-I've never had a real dad, and you know how well it went with _him_. I just, don't want to be a burden. And Sam isn't even part of this. She doesn't know me like you do!" The hybrid girl confesses before tugging her hand from the weakened grip of Danny. She goes intangible and phases through the trio, trying her best to keep herself together. And she knew she was failing.

"Dani!" Both Sam and Danny exclaim after her. She turns around, stopping in her tracks, allowing her now tear-filled eyes to meet theirs.

"What?! _What do you want_? You don't know what to do, well, neither do I! You think I _asked_ for this life? You think I wanted to be like this? For who knows, I might be stuck as a twelve-year old _forever_!"

"You think I wanted to be created? W-well, sometimes, I just… I-I just wanted to… to d-disappear. Sometimes… s-sometimes, I-I…" By now she was sitting on the ground, her legs tucked together and her arms hugging herself, tears flowing freely from her bloodshot eyes.

"Sometimes I just wanted to die."

The trio of friends freeze as they register what she had just mumbled. Danny is the first to move after gathering himself together, slowly inching closer to the shaking and crying form of Dany Phantom, his biological daughter. He sits down on his knees in front of her, a few tears in his own eyes.

"Dani." He calls softly, trying to get her attention. No response.

"Danielle." He tries again, louder, but she doesn't look at him and only mumbles a "go away" before continuing with crying. He sighs before taking his last resort.

"Danielle Fenton!"

Her head shoots up with an angry "What?!", but before she knows it she's wrapped in a warm hug. Shock takes over, causing her body to tense.

"Stop talking. Don't make it worse. I know that this isn't ideal, and I know that you would want it to be different, but life's a mess. You can't expect everything to go like you want it to go. So stop talking, because I won't have no daughter of mine talk about herself like that." Danny says, cutting any protests from the girl off by tightening the hug. Finally, after a few tense moments, her body starts to relax as she allows her head to lie down in the crook of his neck. A hand lands on her shoulder, and as she looks up she's met with concerned but also warm purple eyes.

The goth had made her way to the pair, listening intently at the words of her boyfriend. She could only agree with him. As she crouches down, she does the one thing she never really thought she would do. She opens her arms and joins the hug, wrapping the young teen in even more caring warmth.

At the sideline, Tucker wipes away a few stray tears. _'So emotional.'_

* * *

By the time things have calmed down, it's already late in the night. Tucker waves farewell at his friends before entering the mayor's limo. The couple watches it drive off into the darkness of night.

They walk back inside, closing the door behind them. Danny was carrying a sleeping Dani in human form, who had fallen asleep and transformed back from both physical and emotional exhaustion. Sam shared a concerned look with him at the girl, her condition still printed in their minds.

Thank god that Danny's parents were off for a Ghost-Convention in the city for the next few days, and Jazz was at college. At least they had some time alone to get everything in a row.

He carefully handed her to his girlfriend, who nodded in understanding. She carried the hybrid girl upstairs to the bathroom, where she removed the girl's thorn and worn clothes and threw them in the trashcan. She carefully took care of some of the small cuts and bruises before grabbing some nightwear from the nearby closet. Thanking whatever higher power there is that Jazz kept her old clothes around, she puts some comfortable pj's on Dani. Making sure they were spacious and comfortable enough she picked the girl up and left for the guest room.

Danny had already assured that the room was all set, so by the time he opened the door, he almost bumped into Sam holding a better dressed Dani in her caring arms. A small smile tugs at his lips of the sight, but the situation keeps him level-headed. He helps her put the girl In the large and comfortable bed before turning the light off and closing the door.

They both take turns showering and getting ready for the night. Danny does a quick late-night check over the town, but he's only busy for half an hour before deeming the town ghost-free for tonight. He quickly returns to his house, finding Sam all ready to sleep.

Small luck to both their parents being gone was that neither teens had to worry about rules. But with the ordeal of the evening, they were both exhausted and needed their sleep. That doesn't stop them from sharing a bed, though.

Sam is the first to get in, quickly getting herself warm and cozy. Danny gets in the other side of his (or their right now) bed and gets the cover over the both of them. A few minutes pass, but neither seems to be able to get some sleep.

"Hey, Sam?" Danny decides to ask, feeling concerned for her. Sure, he was having it pretty bad himself, but he couldn't just tell how she was doing. Sam doesn't show her feelings so openly like he does.

"Yeah?"

"You doing alright?"

"I'm... No, not really." She decides to be honest, feeling that this was something to be discussed together. "I mean, we aren't exactly the best option as parents, Danny. We have to deal with ghosts, we're only eighteen! What if... what if she was right? Maybe we really aren't meant for parenthood." She visible shivers, a dreadful chill going across her spine. Danny knew what she meant, he had doubts of his own. But he wasn't going to give up. He cups her cheek, softly turning her head to face him.

"Hey. I know that this isn't really what we signed up for, but sometimes you just have to take what life throws at you. I know for sure that Dani will understand that we are going to make mistakes. And don't say we can't because, well, look at _our_ parents."

"Yeah, not really the best examples." Sam agrees, memories of her parents flashing through her mind.

"So, that means we know what not to do! And, be honest, Dani is a lot more mature then she looks like. And she can fight for herself. Honestly, I think we have it a bit easier with her then most parents."

"Perhaps, but... What about school? Like she said, she hasn't aged for four years, Danny! _Four_ years! She should be _sixteen_ by now, but she hasn't aged _at all_!"

"We figure that out when that time comes around. I could maybe ask Clockwork if he knows what to do. And, otherwise, I'll just start searching whatever is left of Vlad's research. I mean, that crazy fruit loop must have at least thought about it, right?"

The two share a soft laugh at the memory. Sam sighs softly.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm over-thinking this all. Thanks, Danny."

"Anytime, Sammy." He softly replies before placing a passionate kiss on her lips. Sam quickly returns the favor, wrapping her arms around his neck before snuggling closer. The teenage couple remains like that, wrapped together in the bed, softly falling asleep. A slumber without dreams, but peaceful nonetheless.

* * *

Deep in the Ghost Zone, in a place unaffected by time, lies the lair of Clockwork. Father of Time, his job is to keep an eye on the paths of time, assuring that no great evil shall befall on the Earth or the Ghost Zone.

And currently, said ghost was playing hide-and-seek.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He calls in the hallways of his clock-tower lair. As he keeps on looking, he changes from child to adult and old, then back again. He looks in every nook and cranny, behind every clock and even in the massive bell of the tower, but can't find the one he's looking for.

"You really are getting exceptional." He musses to himself as he flies through the last hallways of his lair.

Finally, he enter the large hall with the mirror that shows him the paths of time, or whatever was happening in the present. As he observes the mirror, an idea pops into his head.

He reaches the mirror and, with a swing of his staff, commands it to show him one of the many times Danny Phantom and his human friends were face to face with a ghost. Assuring they were all from the past (can't hurt to see that), acts as if he forgot to stop the mirror from playing and starts flying away. Reaching behind a corner, he quickly goes intangible and phases through the walls.

A few moments pass.

Time keeps on ticking.

The sound of the many battles being fought were echoing through the lair.

And suddenly, a giggle was accompanying those sounds.

 _'Gotcha.'_

He looks through the wall to the mirror, finding a young little girl with black hair down to her shoulders and ecto-green eyes. She was wearing a dress made out of leaves, a single vine coiling around her right-arm. A red tulip was seated in her hair. Barefoot and currently floating in the air, she was admiring the many victories of Phantom showing in the reflective surface of the mirror.

Clockwork slowly floats down, turning invisible as well. As he floats right behind the girl, he prepares for the jump and...

"You know this counts as cheating."

He's caught himself?

The girls twirls around, pointing an accusing yet playful finger at the ghost, even though he was still invisible.

"That trick doesn't work twice!" She jabs, pocking him in the chest. As he turns visible again, he can only praise her for finding him when she was the one hiding.

"Well, that surely brings the fun out of it." He fake groans as he turns into his infant self. A nice giggle confirms that he timed the joke right, his groan coming out childishly in his younger form.

"You know that isn't how it works." She accuses him, the playing tone in her angelic voice still there. He could only sigh in content, glad to have this kind of fun in his lair, instead of being bored all his eternal life.

 _'But that can't stay forever.'_ He reminds himself as he looks at a scene in the mirror, showing Danny Phantom and his human girlfriend Sam Manson. He notices the time on one of his clocks, causing his fine demeanor to drop instantly.

Seems time and fate had different plans.

"Rosa, may I?" He asks with a nice voice, his hand gesturing to the mirror. She takes a moment before realizing what he meant and gives a mock bow before floating out of his way. Right before she was going to return to her sleeping quarters, he calls to her.

"This is something you might want to see, dear."

That quickly changes her mood, an exited giggle escaping her lips as she flies back to float right next to her guardian/mentor.

He waves his staff right when he turns adult, the mirror complying to his wish. The surface ripples before showing a recent moment.

Danny Phantom arriving at the house of Sam, another ghost right behind him. Rosa's eyes start to shimmer as she recognizes the other ghost.

Dani Phantom, with an i.

"It seems that everything has started to fall into motion. Ready for your great big adventure, Rosa?" Clockwork explains as he waves the image away. He turns to find the girl doing loops in the air, giggling non-stop. _'She sure is taking it well.'_

"Is it really time?" She asks to be sure, barely able to keep her energy together. He can only sigh in playful content as he nods. A loud squeal echoes through the massive building, almost able to be mistaken for a Wail.

Rubbing his ears, Clockwork manifests a bag with necessities and a note in the air. The girl grabs the bag and slings it over her shoulder. She grabs the note and reads it herself. But, what she reads causes her mood to fall very quickly. She looks at the Father of Time with a sad expression.

"W-will we see each other soon?" She asks, her voice wavering for a moment.

"Of course, child." Clockwork answers, using his old name for her. She smiles sadly before giving the ghost a final big hug. He returns it with a smile, enjoying the time he still has left.

Suddenly, the clocks around them start to strike, signaling the moment.

"Be safe." He advises her before opening a portal in front of them. They both look inside it, aware to where it leads and the adventure it will bring.

"Goodbye." Rosa waves before entering the portal. She looks back one last time, seeing her guardian vanish in the green swirls of the portal. She turns back to the exit of the portal.

Leaving the swirling ecto-green portal, she finds herself at a lake covered with an eerie fog. She stands down on the ground and allows the feeling of life encompass her.

A white ring manifests around her, covering her body as the leafy dress is replaced by a purple skirt with flowers. A blue belt keeps it up, the buckle shaped as a rose. She was wearing a black tank top, an ecto-green jacket over it. Her hair was still the same midnight black, but the red tulip was replaced by a red hairclip.

She took a deep breath, allowing the scents of nature to fill her nostrils. She breaths out in content, glad to have this feeling great her before she heads to the polluted air of the nearby town.

Amity Park.

"Alright." She starts with determination in her eyes. She adjusts the bag on her shoulder and puts the note inside. She looks around, finding a road in the distance cutting through the woods. Internally she flinches, knowing that this had costed the life of many trees, but she keeps her cool.

And such, Rosa Phantom starts on her adventure in the human world, her new home.

* * *

"Sir!"

Operative K turns at the call of one of their other operatives. The man who called him as pointing at a screen registering ectoplasm activity. A green dot had appeared near Lake Eerie.

"It seems we have a new ghost to hunt, gentlemen." Operative K declares as he turns to face the other men dressed in white. They all receive a dark smirk on their faces at the knowledge that they can start hunting again.

GIW is back in business.

* * *

 **So, that is the first chapter of the story. And boy, is it filled with revelations. We find out about Dani, and we meet my OC Rosa.**

 **Anyways, remember to fav, review and follow. See ya soon!**

 **Me: Does anybody else have the chills here?**

 **Danny: I don't have them, I am chill.**

 **me: *Groans in frustration***


	3. Arc 1: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, all rights go too Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

 **(Well, all besides the plot and my OC)**

* * *

 **New Family, Vlad's return?!:**

The sun rose over the horizon, casting it's morning rays on the town of Amity Park. Cars were already driving around, people leaving for work or other business.

Through the curtains covering the window, these rays of morning light slowly cascaded down on the bed in the guest room of the Fenton Residence. One of these rays falling right on the eyes of Dani Phantom, who had been sleeping peacefully.

Until the sun decided to play bully.

She groaned, trying to turn around from the light, but with that motion she suddenly became very aware of the bed she was in and the comfortable comforter over her.

With a jerk, she was up, eyes wide open. The cover slid down across her thin frame, keeping half of her still covered. Her eyes dart around frantically, prepared for whatever was to come.

And that's when the memories of yesterday hit her like a brick. She slummed back down in the bed, the warmth it radiated into her body pleasant and welcomed. The pillow gave her sore neck the rest it had needed, and she didn't start with a morning cold this time like she had gotten used too.

Because, who doesn't adapt to life on the street?

Dani mentally sighed, but she could tell that her body was still in pretty bad shape. Finally deciding to get out of bed, she slipped out from underneath the warm blanket and scanned the room. She moved in front of the mirror, revealing the cozy and spacious pajama she was in. Taking the shirt off, it revealed her body scattered with healing cuts and bruises. She noticed the patches that had been taken care off, a sigh escaping her again.

Way to be overprotective, dad.

Dad…

Her head shot up at the thought. Danny and Sam, they knew. She wasn't sure yet what their decision was going to be, but she knew they knew.

Noises filtered through the walls and door of the room, and she could hear the faint voices of two individuals downstairs. She checked herself one last time ruffling her hair to get at least a somewhat better appearance, putting the shirt back on, and she bounded out of the room, cascading the stairs with a skip in her step.

As she landed on the floor of the ground level, the smell of fresh bacon and eggs filled her nose, almost making her water-mouth. She looked around the living room, noticing that no one was around. The voices were coming from the kitchen, and now she could identify them.

Danny and Sam their voices.

"Think Tucker could get it all done? I mean, he's going to breaking a lot of rules the mayor is supposed to follow." She heard Danny speak with worry in his voice. She wasn't sure what they were talking about, but she got curious.

"He'll have to deal with that in his way, then. I am not going to just let it slide like that, Danny!" Sam spoke against him, her voice coming through with concern and determination. What were they talking about, though?

"You can't just expect him to help us just because he's our friend, right?" Danny continues as he starts walking out of the kitchen with plates of food in his hands. Sam follows shortly after him, and they put everything down on the table in the dining room. Just when he's about to turn to get the utensils, his eyes fall on Dani, waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Dani."

"Hey." She calls back with nervousness. She was shuffling her feet, and wasn't sure if she could get away with turning intangible and fly off. She was sure that Danny would start chasing her.

"Come. Sit and eat." Sam ordered with amazing kindness after she put the utensils down. The hybrid girl complies, trying to get everything sorted out. The three sit down and quietly start eating breakfast, Dani with a sign of great hunger as she practically inhales her food.

"There's enough to eat, slow down a bit!" Danny chuckles at the sight of the girl wolfing down breakfast like there's no tomorrow. She pauses to give him a look that said 'Seriously?' before continuing.

After a few moments, Dani is the first to be finished, to no one's surprise. She takes the time to look around the house, taking in every detail. It was strange, but it felt cozier then before. More welcome. Almost… Home-like.

She sighs before looking at the two older teens at the table. They were also almost finished with eating.

 _'Well, might just as well get it out of the way.'_

"What were you talking about in the kitchen?"

The duo immediately stop, both sharing a glance before sighing. It was bound to be asked.

"We were talking about getting you something." Sam answered, keeping the details vague for a bit of personal fun to see how the little girl would react. As expected, she arched an eyebrow and gave a look that showed her annoyance with the answer.

"A birth certificate." Danny decides to put Dani out of her misery. It takes a moment before she realizes what it means. Her eyes almost bulge out of their sockets, and her hands finally relax from the fists they had become a few moment ago.

"You mean…?" She tried to get it out, but her breath caught in her throat at the prospect of saying anything else. Her mind was still processing it fully.

"Welcome to the family, Danielle Fenton."

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Stop squirming so I can get it patched up!"

The two girls were in the bathroom, Sam getting the last of Dani's cuts and bruises taken care off. They were both inside the bath, the older girl cleaning the cuts to assure no infection got in. The younger girl was fidgeting under the treatment, the occasional sting getting more annoying with the minute.

"There, done."

The hybrid sighs with relief, but can't keep it up for long when suddenly her hair was bombarded with water. A small shriek of surprise escaped her throat, followed with a contented sigh when the warm water trickles down her sore neck.

Man, did she need a bath.

The water was already coloring a bit brown with dirt, along with red and green from the dried blood and ectoplasm being cleaned off her. As Sam starts working through her hair, it's like a weight on her head was being washed away, pebbles, dirt and even a few twigs and leaves flowing out of her hair as the older teen continues with the cleaning.

 _'She must have had it hard.'_ Sam her thoughts conclude at the way she was acting during a simple bath. Well, simple being taking care of injuries and cleaning off a year worth of dirt.

As the two were in the bath, downstairs Danny was busy talking with Tucker over facecam.

"Dude, you're asking me to break several National Laws! You know that if I get caught, I'm going to prison for it, right?" He explains, trying to get his friend to agree. But Danny was determined, and he would show it if he had to.

"Tuck, we're friends. Please, just this once. Just get us a fake birth certificate and identity pass for Dani."

"Can't you ask your parents to adopt her when they get back?"

"Tuck. She's my and Sam's daughter. Not my parents. You really think they're up for it? What about Dani? She needs a good father, and I don't really see that in my dad. Do you?" He argues, getting some really valid points down. His friend gives one final sigh before understanding.

"Okay. I'll get you a certificate and identity pass for her. But, this is the last favor you can ask!"

Danny arches a brow.

"For this year, at least." Tucker admits before shutting the connection down. The boy hybrid releases a deep sigh as he shuts the computer off.

"Tucker giving you problems?" Sam calls from the stairs as she walks down in her bathrobe. She wasn't stupid, there is underwear underneath, but even she still held some timidness towards her boyfriend.

"Yeah." He sighs again before getting up from his chair. "All done?"

"All done." She points at the stairs, revealing a much cleaner Dani Fenton standing nervously on the third step of the stair. She was borrowing some clothes from Jazz, again. She had a plain gray shirt on, denim jeans and blue sneakers, but didn't have anything on her head like she normally does. Still, it looked decent.

"You look a lot better now." Danny states with relief and pride. The little girl gave a nervous chuckle before descending the stairs completely.

"I'm getting dressed. You take care of the rest?" Sam asks, already knowing the answer, though. Danny gives a simple nod, prompting Sam to go back upstairs, leaving the two hybrids looking at each other.

"So… You ready for an interesting day?" He tries to start.

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey." The hybrid boy continues before closing in on her, putting his hands on her shoulders. He gets down on his knees, getting to eyelevel with his… daughter. _'That's going to need some getting used to.'_

"No need to be so nervous. I-I know that it's going to be different now that we know you're our daughter, and I know that you'll need time too to accept us as your parents, but let's keep that for another day, okay? Today it's all about me and you going out in town to get you some clothes and then to the mayor hall." He explains, getting the girl to calm down a bit. She looks back with happiness in her eyes, and it causes a warm feeling to swell up in the hybrid's heart.

He stands up and was about to go outside when he notices her holding her hands up to him. It takes a moment before he realizes what she wants. He quickly goes back and with one swift motion, picks her up before bolting out of the house, a giggling Dani in his arms.

* * *

By the time Rosa had reached the edge of town, it was already late in the evening of the next day. She took a moment to rest on a rock next to the road, grabbing a bottle of water from the bag and taking a much needed drink.

A few cars drove past, but non gave her a simple glance. She knew this was how it was for some people, being ignored by everyone. Humans, they aren't always so 'humane' as they make themselves out to be. Only survival counts. Even in their 'modern' society, the rules of nature applied in many ways.

 _'If only they realize that.'_ She mussed before getting back to walking.

As she keeps on walking, the streetlight turn on as the sun starts to set, the moon peeking from the horizon. She sighed, the normally energetic feeling of the sun disappearing along with it. She quickly took a deep breath, allowing the scents of nature to engulf her before she continues.

However, she was painfully unaware of the white heavy-armor vehicle going down the road. It drove off towards the town, the wind it kicked up the only reminder of its passing. She gave it a single look, not recognizing that it belonged to a specific secret organization.

The Guys in White.

Who currently were hunting down a ghost signature in Amity Park.

* * *

Danny Phantom was taking a simple fly through the town as the sun started to set. He looked in the direction of the park, making sure that he hadn't missed anything obvious. After going through town to buy Dani some new clothes, and getting the necessary papers and identity pass in secret, they had gone through a normal day.

Tonight was another night of patrolling, but he wasn't alone this time.

Dani Phantom was right next to him, scanning the streets below. She had insisted on at least helping with the patrolling, and after a day's worth of arguing, Sam and Danny had reluctantly agreed with her.

As the sun disappeared behind the horizon, they were in the last part of town. They reached a T-junction, and the two halfas debated about the tactic for the last part of patrol.

"You take right, I take left?" Dani offered, trying to sound confident enough for him. She knew that as her 'cousin' he already was very protective, but with the knowledge he's her dad, he became even more protective than he already was.

"Fine." He relented in the end, knowing that she would keep on arguing until she got what she wanted. Credit was due where it was due, she really has both his and Sam's stubbornness.

The two split up, each taking the last part of road. Quickly, Danny was finished with his, finding no ghost tonight. As he was about to check on Dani, though, an explosion occurred right above the street she was patrolling.

 _'Dani!'_

He was off within seconds, making more speed by going intangible and nullifying the friction of the wind.

When he reaches the spot, he finds an armored white truck parked in the street and a few men clad in white firing at Dani, who had so far been able to avoid getting hit. Danny grit his teeth together, a sensation of pure anger boiling up in his chest. For a moment all he saw was red, and the green in his eyes grew dark and fiery.

Dani was just able to avoid being hit again after being found by the same guys who had hunted her the night priory. She tried to fight back, but her attacks were weak and didn't do as much damage on their shields as she had hoped.

But before she was hit by one of the lasers, a ghost shield formed around her. She was puzzled for a moment before she saw that Danny was the one forming the shield.

"You alright?" He managed to ask as he kept his focus on the shield and the GIW.

"Yeah, just a bit surprised." Dani answers, relief evident in her tone. He could see she was a bit shaken with the surprise attack and how merciless the men were, but she hadn't sustained any injuries, and her (recently repaired) hazmat suit was still intact.

He looked back when a new barrage of fire came from the men bellow. He really needed to teach them a lesson of he wants them to stop. Making sure that she was ready, he dropped the shield and urged her to hide. She complied, still a bit shaken and not able to argue.

As soon as she's safe, he turns to look at the men who were quickly switching from weapons. He knew that these were made specifically for him, but he also knew they were outdated. A slight smirk creeped on his face as he noticed a few were quickly trying to figure out how they worked.

The GIW had send rookies on this mission. Big mistake.

Charging a few Ecto-Rays in his hands, he took careful aim and fired them right behind and in front of the operatives. The durst cloud it kicked up was enough to catch them surprised. He turned invisible and intangible and disappeared into the cloud.

The men tried to find their enemy, but all they got were some off them shrieking in surprise or screaming of surprised fear. One by one, they seemed to disappear into the cloud. A few fired in random directions, but quickly stopped when almost hitting a few of their own men.

When only one guy was left, the cloud finally lifted, revealing the rest groaning in pain or lying unconscious on the ground. Their weapons were smashed to pieces, scattered all around.

Suddenly, the ghost boy showed himself, floating a few inches above the ground. The operative was surprised for a moment that he would just show himself like that, but the smile on the enemy's face only taunted him more.

He started firing, but the ghost boy avoided every blast with precision and expertise, like he had done it for years (which he has, mind you). After a few moments, the operative grew annoyed and charged forwards, intend on ending the ghost.

What he hadn't accounted for was a sudden obstacle causing him to trip and fall. His weapon flew from his grip, shattering on the ground in bits. Cursing his bad luck, he turned back only to find that the 'obstacle' was a foot sticking from the ground.

Suddenly, it vanished and in the place the ghost girl they had been targeting a minute ago was phasing through the asphalt road, a playful smile on her face. He looked around, finding both hovering around him. He gulped before putting his shaking hands up in surrender.

Half an hour later, some of the men started to wake up, only to find that they have been cuffed together like a chain around their own vehicle with their own cuffs.

* * *

"You should have seen their faces!" Danny laughed at the scene replaying in his mind. He, Dani and also Sam now were laughing about the failed attempt of the GIW to destroy the hybrids. They were in the living room of the Fenton Residence.

"I can only imagine! Those guys really are falling low, sending rookies to do their job." Sam managed to say after relaxing her laughing muscles for a few moments. Dani was still giggling, the sight hilarious in her opinion.

"Still, I was glad to be there in time. I wouldn't want to know what they would have done with Dani if they caught her." He said, his voice turning more serious now. The two girls shared a worried glance, understanding why he got so serious. Danny's very protective, and in his book he almost failed to protect her.

"Don't worry! I wouldn't have let them, and you got there in time." Dani tried to assure her… father (still feels a bit odd). He nodded, knowing that's the case but still feeling a bit guilt. He was about to retort, but a hand on his mouth stopped him.

"Don't. I know that hero-complex of yours, and you don't have to feel guilty. Like she said, Dani can handle herself very well against attackers." Sam interjected, knowing her boyfriend well enough to guess his actions. He sighed against her hand before she let him go.

"I know." He got up from the sofa and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a late-night snack before they were going to turn in for the night.

"I still don't like it how they caught me off-guard like that." Dani muttered, not realizing that Sam could still hear her. She suddenly had a hand on her shoulder and a pair of caring purple eyes looking at her.

"Don't start too. I understand you want to prove yourself that you can fight, but you're practically four. You might have been born with your powers, but that doesn't mean you're a natural with them. You're still learning, and mistakes are inevitable." Sam soothed the girl's concerns as she rubbed Dani's shoulder with a caring hand. Dani gave her a soft smile before getting up herself. Sam quickly followed as they all got ready to sleep.

* * *

It was the chill of his Ghost Sense that awoke Danny the next day. He quickly shot up, waking the sleeping goth next to him. She sleepily opened her eyes, rubbing one to try and get the sleep out.

"Danny?" She asked with sleepy concern in her voice. He was already getting dressed so he was able to transform back without being found in his pj's. He gave her a serious look, causing some of her sleepiness to fade away instantly.

"Ghost.' Was all he said before taking some space and go ghost. He phases through the ceiling, leaving the teenage girl to get dressed herself.

As soon as Sam was done, she hurried to look at Dani. To her surprise and shock, the guest bed was empty, and she could only guess that the girl also had felt the presence of the ghost and went to see herself.

Further away in Amity Park Mall, the first visitors of the mall were screaming as they left the building. Inside, Skulker was busy rummaging through the recently opened pet-store. He gave an evil "Ah-ha!" when he finds the tank holding a rare species of chameleon.

Right before he can grab the creature, though, a green blasts sends him flying outside of the store, through the wall and into a small crater in the open hall of the mall.

He groans when getting up, an angry frown on his face when he sees the one who had attacked him. But, it wasn't Danny Phantom.

It was Dani Phantom, floating carelessly in the air.

"Hey, don't you know it's illegal to steal?" She retorts to him, trying to keep a cool figure. She knew that Skulker was one of Danny's enemies, and she wanted to show them all that she could handle herself fine.

"Don't start with me, you little whelpette!" Skulker growls before aiming one of his many weapons at her. She avoids the blast easily, but suddenly is barraged by many more. She's able to get away by phasing into a wall, right before it's blown to pieces by the hunter.

Dani pokes her head from the ground, sticking her tongue out to him. He growls before firing at the spot where she was a moment ago. His anger only growing, he screams angerly before turning intangible himself. Right when she was about to nail him on the back, he turned around and grabbed a hold of her by the neck.

He smiles evilly at the new capture, a few ideas for her already starting to form in his tin head.

"You could make for a nice prize, or maybe a way to get the whelp out." The hunter ghost musses as he tightens his hold on the girl, causing her breath to vanish. She struggles in his grip, her neck really starting to hurt. Both turn tangible. He feels like the hunt wasn't enough, though, and starts slamming her in the walls of the mall. A few gasps of pain follow from Dani every time she hits a wall, the broken stone cutting in her skin. She wasn't fully recovered from her time on the streets, and was losing energy fast.

Right when Skulker is preparing to slam her in the ground, a Ghost Ray nails him in the arm, causing him to drop the girl from his grip. She quickly darts away when she recovers from her drop, finally able to catch her breath. Her head turns to find the source of the attack, and both relief and worry fill her mind when she spots it, or rather, him.

"Skulker!"

The hunter turns around, a sign of fear in his eyes as he notices the hybrid boy standing in the opening of the mall. His eyes spoke of no mercy, a fire in them that he'd never seen before. His voice was filled with malice. Before the ghost can even react, he's down on the ground, a pain in his chest with some smoke from the attack. The last bits of ecto-green energy flow from Danny's hand as he closes in on the one who had hurt his daughter.

As he passes said girl he mouths a "we'll talk later" to her, Dani now fully aware that she wasn't in the clear yet. Just as the hunter gets up, he receives a thrust in the face from Danny's empowered fist. The hybrid boy gives a few more punches all around before blasting the hunter with a powerful Ghost Ray.

Just as he's about to blast the hunter back to the nothingness, the gasp from a few kids watching everything causes him to look at them. Danny sees the fear in their eyes, and he realizes that it wasn't for the ghost, but for him. He was scaring them. They were scared, of… him. He was caring the children. He looks at his hands, noticing the strange darkness of his attack. He quickly realizes what was happening, and he releases his attack.

The hybrid boy releases a strained breath before letting the emotions flow away. He manages to grab the thermos he had secured around his belt and aims it at Skulker, capturing the ghost inside. Breathing in deep before letting a sigh escape him, he turns around and starts walking off. Dani quickly follows after him, knowing that punishment was going to be the topic of discussion when they get back. As they leave the mall, they both notice Sam emerging from the crowd that had gathered on the parking lot.

Just as they were about to join her, a blue blast hit Danny in the side, blasting him to the side. Both girls gasped and turned to the source. Emerging from the crowd were the Guys In White, holding their blue-white Ecto-guns. The operative holding the smoking weapon had a dark smirk on his face at the sight of his attack having hit.

Sam hurried to the side of her boyfriend, who was unconscious. People around them were murmuring about the what was going on and who the other ghost girl was and why she looked so much like Phantom.

"You're coming with us, ghost scum." Operative O declares as he steps in front of his fellow agents. He points a new blaster at Dani, who tried to fly away. He fired a net that caught her, and it started to spark and flash with electricity. She screams at the soaring pain, a horrid noise in Sam's ears. Tears were already starting to fog her vision as she shook Danny, trying to get him to wake up.

"Time to go." One of the operatives states with a dark smile plastered on his face when he grabs the net. He pulls it up, Dani squirming around inside. She tried to get out, but her powers didn't seem to work. The confident and evil smiles the operatives carried only made her fear grow, and she started to scream "Danny!" and squirm harder. Tears where forming in her eyes as the men carried her away towards a truck that had been parked at the sidelines.

"Danny, wake up!" Sam screams, noticing the scene. She furiously shook him, her tears already falling as she was forced to listen to the screams of fear from Dani. The screams from her daughter.

"DANNY!" She screams herself, not able to bear this anymore. She looks back with a fearful look to see one man aim a metal baton at Dani. It sparked with electricity as a powerful surge entered her body, causing uncalled pain and suffering. She screams, hard, almost like a Wail. The goth can't handle it anymore, forcing her eyes away as the tears freely flow, her hands reaching to cover her ears. She's powerless, she can't save her own daughter! Right before Dani could fall unconscious, the hybrid girl calls out with all her might.

 **"DADDY!"**

Suddenly, Danny's eyes shoot open. Before anyone notices, he's up and flying with critical velocity at the GIW. He fires two blasts from his hands, knocking the men who were torturing his little girl away from the net holding the unconscious hybrid. He lands in front of the operatives, a snarl escaping his lips as he faces the men in white, a truly furious glare on his face. A few stagger back, but Operative O stands his ground.

"You lose, Phantom." He declares with a smirk as he brings out a big and powerful blaster. But before he can even fire it, the weapon is smacked from his grip and blasted to bits in the air, the pieces raining down on them. His eyes, now wide, stare at the infuriated gaze from the ghost boy. A low, animalistic growl escaped the boy's throat before he yells.

"STAY AWAY FROM **MY** DAUGHTER!"

Gasps resound throughout the crowd, even among the GIW.

"Impossible." Operative O states, his voice wavering slightly. "G-ghosts can't have children."

"Well, I'm no ordinary ghost, remember?! So stay. Away. From. _My_. DAUGHTER!" Danny shouts back, trying to get his anger partially under control. He already allowed it to go far enough, this couldn't keep going for any longer. He fires a blast in front of the men, creating a wall of blue fire, blocking their path to him and Dani. Checking to see that they can't attack, he hurries to her side, the hybrid girl still in the net but already coming back to her senses. Her eyes fall on the boy helping her.

"D-daddy?" She calls, dazed and disoriented. With a powerful tug, Danny snaps the net open, surprising the GIW with his strength. He carefully lifts his daughter from the net, cradling her in his caring arms. Shooting a last, anger-filled glare at the operatives, he flies over to the side of Sam, who was wiping her tears away. He offered her a hand and she kindly took it, not wanting to stay any longer near those… those _monsters_.

They took off, leaving a baffled crowd and stunned GIW. From one part of the sidelines, Lance Thunder turns to his camera-man, a shocked expression on his face.

"Y-you got that, right?" He's able to stutter out. The man gives a shaky nod, his camera having filmed and recorded everything.

* * *

Evening was falling on the town of Amity Park. The sun was shining over the horizon, descending for its nightly routine.

On top of a hill overlooking the town was Rosa. It has taken a few days, but finally she's made it to Amity Park.

Or, by the billboard in the distance next to a highway, the outer edges of Amity Park.

She sighs in content, glad to finally have made it. She takes a final glance at the forest behind her, biding a silent goodbye to nature, before turning back and walking down the hill.

 _'I can't wait to meet everyone.'_ She muses in thought as she descends the hillside. Unaware to her, fierce acid-green eyes were watching her every move from hidden locations.

Right before she makes it to the foot of the hill, a sudden green wisp escapes her mouth along with a surprised gasp from the girl. She never had this before, but knew what it meant immediately. She takes on a defensive stance and watches her surroundings carefully.

Suddenly, ghostly tentacles emerge from the ground, grabbing hold of her arms and legs. She struggles against the grip, but more emerge, completely capturing her.

"W-who's there?!" Rosa calls out, the hybrid keeping her nerves together but failing slightly. Ghostly laughter fills her ears as the sources of the tentacles appear.

Ectopuses.

 _'Great, these weaklings.'_ Rosa sighs mentally. She secretly charges a Ghost Ray in her hand, ready to atttack, but suddenly receives a blow against the head. She looks up with anger, finding the other attackers to be three ghost vultures. They cackle with content, flying circles above her.

Suddenly, they each fly down and peck her (hard) on the head and anywhere else exposed. At first annoying, it quickly starts to become painful the more they keep going. Her attack fades away with her lack of concentration.

"Hey! -ouch- That really hurts! -Ah!- Stop it!"

"Enough." A deep, dark, commanding voice calls out. The vultures protest a bit, but eventually stop and start circling overhead again. Rosa sighs, glad to have that over with, but something in her guts tells her it's only going to get worse.

"Well, well, well… Looks like one of my _experiments_ seemed to have escaped." The same dark, threatening voice speaks. A chill rolls down the hybrid's spine as she starts to recognize the voice. She looks around frantically before something grabs her head by the chin and forces her to look one way.

Slowly, the figure returns from invisibility, revealing his identity.

Vlad Plasmius.

 _'Oh… No…'_ Rosa gulps, feeling a brick drop in her stomach. Off all the people to face, she has to face him?! Her so called 'creator'? The only evil halfa in the world?

"Quiet strange too. You seem to be much more stable than your predecessor. I wonder if examining you will get me any better results than with her." Vlad muses as he examines her, speaking the last word with venom. Rosa hisses, allowing some of her spit to fly into his face. He flails back a bit, wiping the spit from his face with his hand whilst keeping his grip on her chin with the other. He gives her an angry glare, causing a part of her to cower.

"But with quite the temper. Get her to the lab, now!" The evil halfa commands his minions, who comply quickly. The ectopuses turn intangible, forcing her to turn along with them. As they vanish into the ground with their captive, an evil chuckle escapes Vlad's mouth as a new plan starts to form in his mind.

After being stuck in space for the first year, and dealing with getting himself a new lab and everything the past year, he was all set and ready for getting his revenge. The Fentons will pay for everything that has happened to him. Every single last one. And, with recent developments, he has the perfect plan for revenge.

Revenge on Danny Phantom!

* * *

 **DUN, DUN, DUUUUN!**

 **Vlad's alive! And with quiet a plan in his mind. What will happen to Rosa? Will Danny come to her rescue? How will the people of Amity Park react to Dani's existence? So many questions, and the answers lie in the next chapter.**

 **So, until then. Remember to fav, review and follow!**

 **Me: You know, I never understood the people who like the color black.**

 **Sam: _What_ did you say?**

 **Me: *gulp***


	4. Arc 1: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, all rights belong to the writers and directors.**

* * *

 **Recovery:**

Those who were out at this early hour of the day would never have guessed how much these hours were going to change everything for Amity Park.

Or at least the family that lived in Fenton Works.

No one payed much attention this early in the morning, so no one noticed the white and black blur soaring through the sky, heading straight for that same house at the corner of the street. It seemed to be on a collision course with the building, but instead of crashing in it, the blur simply vanished through the walls, like nothing had happened.

Inside, this blur came to a quick stop right in the middle of the living room, almost leaving behind a trail on the floor. As what dust that had been kicked up settled, Danny and Sam became visible in the room. The goth quickly ran into the kitchen, reaching for the emergency first-aid kit. At the same time, the ghost boy hurried to the sofa, reluctantly putting the girl he had in his arms on the soft cushions. She groaned as the caring embrace vanished, leaving her vulnerable.

Sam was quick to the side of the girl, who was still in her ghost-form. She checked for any serious injuries, finding non. Then she started tending to the minor ones, assuring to be careful and soft in her handling.

Danny broke his gaze from the painful sight as the soft whimpers from the girl entered his ears. He had to focus, telling himself that it's not an enemy that's hurting his little girl. So, he starts with the only thing he can think of doing.

Pacing around until it was all over.

Sam paid no heed to her boyfriend, doing his usual pacing whenever he's really worried or nervous. Her focus was on her daughter, who was still slipping from conscious to unconscious and back. The whimpers whenever she touches a painful spot cut in her heart like daggers

Hard to think that this girl, twelve years old physically, was acting with full esteem yesterday. She didn't show any of these weaknesses, she never showed that someone or something got to her.

No, this was the weak and vulnerable state of Danielle Phantom that only her parents were allowed to see.

As she tends to the last of the girls cuts from being slammed into brick walls, her thoughts swerve back to what happened and how weak, how powerless Sam was in protecting her. She's Dani's mother, isn't she supposed to be the one protecting her? She had been so stupid to leave all her gear for fighting ghosts behind, but she wasn't even sure if it was smart to fight the 'secret' government organization that was armed with weapons that surely must be lethal for humans like they are for ghosts.

The goth shook those thoughts from her mind, putting them away so she could care for her little girl.

So hard to think that they only know she's their daughter since the day before yesterday.

* * *

It was midday, the moment where people who aren't working huddle together for the normal airing of Amity Report, the local news station.

But today would be a story to remember for all.

 _"Breaking news! During a ghost attack in the morning at Amity Park Mall, people find the ghost under attack not by our own ghost-hero Danny Phantom, but a little ghost-girl with striking resemblance to the ghost-teen."_

 _"As she attempts to defeat the ghost, the little ghost-girl is defeated but swiftly saved by Danny Phantom, arriving on the scene for all to see. But people almost become scared of our own hero when he shows little of his normal mercy to the ghost, almost vaporizing his opponent before thinking twice."_

 _"As they leave the scene, the not-so-secret government organization 'Guys in White' shows up, attacking our own hero before capturing the injured ghost-girl! In her failed attempts to escape, she screams for Danny Phantom, still knocked out cold. Only when she screams for her 'daddy', does the hero reacts."_

 _"For all to see, he blows the GIW away and threatens them before declaring that he is the father of the ghost-girl! After saving the little girl from her predicament, he flies off with a citizen."_

The whole ordeal is shown during the report, every detail clear for the viewers. Everything was recorded, leaving nothing for the imagination.

As people all through the town react in their own ways, it's the reaction of two parents and one young adult that really matters.

How Jack and Maddie Fenton react is hard to describe, but the speechless state of Jazz Fenton was already a good start.

* * *

The sun was already announcing afternoon when the Fenton RV stopped to a shrieking halt right in front of the Fenton Works. Two figures in jumpsuits rushed out of the vehicle, worried and angry expressions on their faces.

Inside the house, Sam was sitting on the sofa, Dani's head resting on her lap. She was absentmindedly brushing through the girl's white hair. It seemed a bit odd that she hadn't turned back into her human form yet, but it was a good thing in all, knowing that injuries heal faster with ghosts then with humans.

Danny was still pacing, although the franticness and worry in his step had vanished and was now only filled with concern and deep thought.

Neither were paying much attention, deep in their thoughts. So, to say that they were surprised when the front door was practically smashed open, and Danny's parents stormed in the house, would be an understatement.

"Daniel Fenton!" Maddie shouted with that motherly anger every parent knows. Jack was right beside her, a stern glare fixed on his face. Their eyes scanned the room until it fell on the two, scratch that, three figures in the room. Sam her head had darted up with surprise, her eyes now focused on the elder Fenton's standing in the opening. Dani had only stirred mildly in the goth's lap, her sleepy mind not paying much attention to her environment.

Danny though, his reaction was a surprise to everyone. His eyes shot up to face his parents, and his first reaction was a surprised snarl from his lips. He darted to stand between the two intruders and his precious girls. His hands were balled to fists at his side, hints of Ghost Energy flowing together in his palms. His eyes flashed a threatening acid-green as a throatily growl escaped him.

"Stop! Don't make it worse!" Sam warned the adults. Their expressions softened fast as they noticed the way their son was acting. It was like his every instinct was focused on protecting the two behind him, no exceptions made.

"Danny…" Maddie spoke with a much softer and motherly tone. She knew that whenever her kids were in danger she could react unusual, but the way her son was acting was even more so, almost like that of a cornered canine.

Jack only stared at the display, his head spinning a thousand miles per hour. He was still trying to wrap himself around the situation, so not even his positive mood was present.

After a few moments, Danny visibly relaxed, his tense shoulders slumping down as he starts to understand how he had reacted. He showed the reaction he wanted to give those Guys in White to his own parents. His expression softened and the anger in his eyes dissipated.

"…Sorry." He muttered as the white-haired boy allowed his stance to fall and he moved to get some space. He summoned the white ring without second thought, taking on his human form again, if only to keep his emotions in check. He breathed shakily, showing just how distressed he had been.

Sam held the concerned look on her face, her mind not in the mood to make any jokes or let her normally pessimistic line of thoughts show. Her eyes fell back to the girl sleeping on her lap, her hand putting a few strands of the little girl's ghostly white hair behind her ear.

"Can you explain to us what happened?" Maddie finally decides to ask with soft and caring tone when she deems the situation to be under control, if only for a little. Her boy gave a crude nod before sitting down next to Sam on the sofa, his eyes darting to his daughter, sleeping dreamlessly.

His parents took a seat opposite from him, and after a few calming breaths, he started telling the story.

"It all started four years ago…"

* * *

By the time the sun was starting to set, Jazz had arrived at the house as well. Receiving a condensed version of the story, she was quickly brought up to date with things. She seemed to understand her brother's predicament and didn't voice any concerns before leaving back to college.

Danny's parents were understanding, albeit cautious. Something about the fact the girl their son and his girlfriend called their daughter was a creation of Vlad made a chill roll down their spines. Nevertheless, they allowed her to live with them, but on the condition that they both take good care of her. That meant that Sam would have to tell her parents about Danielle for the days the girl would visit her mother, and the goth did not look forwards to that talk.

"I'll be there to keep an eye on them." Danny assured her when she voiced her concern with how her parents would react to the young halfa. Maddie and Jack nodded in agreement, finding that at least a good idea.

By the time that Tucker came by to suggest a patrol, Sam decided to put the girl in a comfortable bed instead of the mildly soft sofa. Danny quickly helped her move the resting hybrid before leaving. The hybrid boy asking for his parents to watch over her whilst they were patrolling. As much as they hated leaving her unprotected (by their believe), they still had a town to watch over.

The evening was calm and quiet, not a single ghost in sight. Tucker made a few pointed jokes about how Danny's reaction must have scared them off, but neither one of the couple enjoyed it much, the halfa groaning after the dozen or so jokes.

"Guys, I'm going to check the outskirts, okay?" Danny calls into his Fenton Phone. A few murmurs of agreement confirmed to him that they agreed, and he flew off to the outer edges of Amity Park.

The evening sky was colored beautifully, but this all fell away for the ghost-boy flying, his mind circling around Dani.

He was so deep in thought he almost missed out on himself flying to far and ending up at the edges of the forest. He stopped when he noticed the town no longer underneath him and trees starting to show. The halfa shook his head, muttering a few curses to himself for flying whilst thinking.

Just as he's about to fly away, he gasps when the chilly wisp leaves his mouth. His instincts kick in, the white-haired ghost taking on a defensive stance as he surveys the area.

He does a retake when he notices three green blurs in the distant sky above the woods. Taking no chances, he soundlessly flies closer. As he starts closing in on the three blurs, they become more shaped and renounced. He almost stops when he finds out who those three flying ghosts are.

The ghost vultures that worked for Vlad.

Now that his suspicions were really spiked, he started following them. They didn't seem to notice him, and he was glad they didn't.

After a few moments, they seemed to stop when hearing something, but they were too far off for Danny to hear anything. The trio swooped down into the forest below, leaving a confused ghost-boy hovering in the air.

He didn't want to lose them, though, so he quickly flew closer, going invisible to stay hidden. As he flies beneath the canopy of the trees, he finds the three flying around something. His curiosity getting the better of him, he gets closer so he can see what they're looking at.

Danny's eyes widen in shock at the sight. Ectopuses were holding a girl with black hair and purple eyes in their clutches. She seemed to be putting up a fight against the ghosts, a few tentacles letting go before trying to get a better grip.

"Let me go!" The girl yells with a hoarse voice, showing that she had been yelling and screaming for some time now.

"Be quiet, girly. Or should we start pecking again?" One of the vultures threatens, causing her to stop for a moment before she starts thrashing around wildly again.

"She's stubborn." Another one of the ghostly minions states. That earns him a slap against the back of his head from the third vulture.

"Be quiet. We don't want to end up in space like our master did, now do we?" The third one glares, the last part coming out as a joke. The three laugh a bit with that. But Danny only gets more confused. It takes a moment before he realizes that their talking about Vlad.

 _'But what are they doing here?'_ He thinks, trying to come up with a way to save the girl from the ghosts. Right when he thinks he's got something, a new figure enters the picture. The blood in his veins runs cold, his stomach drops and his heart starts to beat faster at the dark figure now appearing from the bushes.

Vlad Plasmius. Alive and breathing (maybe not the latter for his ghost-form).

 _'Oh no…'_

"I must comment you on your stubborn behavior, like my minion noted. You really remind me of your predecessor. She was just as stubborn and equally difficult to handle." Vlad states with a dark underline to his words. That made the girl shut her mouth as she stares at the evil halfa with mixed feelings of concern, fear and rage.

"Nevertheless. I bet that this time I'll get what I want. The fact you've been out of your pod for at least three years without receiving anything stabilizing unlike Danielle shows how stable you really are. Maybe it's because you have more of your 'mother's' DNA then of Danny." Vlad muses out loud, not knowing that the very Phantom he's talking about is hearing every little thing.

"I bet he could be a better father than you ever have been!" The girl, who Danny realizes must be a 'clone' like Danielle, shouts with defiance. A dark smile appears on the blue-skinned ghost as he turns to face the eight-year old.

"If he even knows that you and Danielle are technically his daughters. Or that his girlfriend Samantha is your and hers mother! Oh, the irony of it all!"

He starts laughing maniacally, his minions joining him suite. After a few more struggles, the Ectopuses start to move her again, against her obvious will. Vlad leaves back into the woods and the vultures fly into the sky. After a few moments Danny hops down from his hiding spot, still invisible. He turns intangible as well and slowly creeps after the ectopuses through thick leaves, branches and bushes. As soon as he's close to them he notes the bag the girl is carrying. It's top was open, leaving him a place to hide something. Thinking quick, he grabs the Fenton Phone from his ear and throws it in the bag, getting his aim just right. None of the ghostly octopuses notices and he quickly dashes away, back into the woods. Even he knew that this was a fight he couldn't win.

Unknown to the ectopuses and Vlad, the device he had thrown in the girl's bag has a build-in tracker. Meaning that, as soon as Danny gets home, he can track the device and find out where Vlad is hiding.

And hopefully, save the girl who he can only assume must be his second daughter. Can Vlad make it any more complicated for the half-ghost?!

* * *

"What?!"

Sam's yell rang through the trio their ears. Danny had told her what he had heard and seen in the woods, and he told her the same thought.

That the girl was like Danielle: a supposed clone, but actually their biological daughter.

The idea that she didn't just have one, but two daughters was already a massive hit, but to realize that this means Danielle has a sister and Vlad had kept more secrets hidden then they all realized was far too overwhelming.

Danny rubbed his ears, getting the ring out of them. He had had the whole fly back to town and home to think, but even now his mind was still a bit numb after realization had hit him.

The goth started pacing, just like her boyfriend always did, mumbling a few curses and some incoherent words under her breath. Danny could only chuckle as his sensitive hearing picked up on some of her 'colorful' words.

"Way to have a dirty mouth, Sam."

She shot him a death glare that he swore could have been the end of his human half, before she starts pacing again. Tucker, obvious that he wasn't needed, excused himself before leaving the Fenton Residence. Neither of his friends payed him much heed, to his great relief.

Danny's parents were already in their bed, having left to sleep early so they were refreshed in the morning, and prepared for the long talk they would have with the couple. And the fact they were yet to really meet Danielle.

"I just,… Argh! When I see that crazy fruit loop, I'll show him some of my mind!"

"Yeah, wait in the line." Danny mutters, a few images of his revenge on the evil halfa already playing in his mind. After a few moments, the goth decides she has paced enough and she slums in the armchair, a deep and exhausted sigh escaping her. The past few days have been far too emotional for her comfort.

"Are your parents still away on their business trip?" Danny decides to ask, the half-ghost hoping to help her get some things of her mind. She nods, glad for the simple distraction.

"Yeah, they'll be gone for a few more days."

"Good."

A silence falls over the two as neither know what to say. The sudden chime of the clock in the house alerts them to the hour. It's already night, and the pair suddenly realizes how tired they really are.

"Let's rest and see tomorrow what to do." The hybrid boy suggest, a small sigh following. Sam nods, feeling how tired she really is. They don't even bother for a shower, just changing quickly into their nightwear before heading for their bed.

Danny's parents were at least considered enough to know that eighteen year old's appreciated their privacy, so the possibility to be caught sleeping in the same bed was small.

As long as they didn't do anything crazy, by Maddie's words.

* * *

Rosa really had hoped that she was somewhere else. Anywhere but here.

She tried to get the cuffs that were keeping her tied to the table to break, but they were made to be ghost-proof, and she didn't have the strength to break them.

A deep sigh leaves her throat as she looks at the bland medical ceiling.

Vlad his lab was hidden very well, inside an old military medic-facility. No one paid any attention to it, and she was sure the government must have already forgotten it even existed. A chill ran down her spine as she could hardly imagine what horrors must have passed through these halls.

She wouldn't have been surprised if some of the samples of ectoplasm and other creepy gatherings of ghost-remains on the shelfs were of ghosts who had once lived in this place.

The young halfa banged her head against the metal table, the one of many times she forgot how hard the thing was. She was sure that by now there must be a rather big bump on the back of her head.

The cuffs were very tight, the ones around her ankles actually cutting in her skin. She hissed when another pain sting ran up from her legs, the bruises of the harsh treatment by the ectopuses flaring up again.

 _'I really hope Danny finds me.'_ The half-ghost prays in her mind as she notices the stand with medical equipment, some adjusted and modifiedfor ghost-specific research.

Suddenly, the door leading into the room opens, and Vlad walks inside, a large smirk plastered on his face. He felt a satanic feeling of content with the way his creation was suffering, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Enjoying your stay so far?" He quips, the smirk never leaving his face. She girl hisses at him, a display of anger and rage burning in her eyes. One simple flash of his own rage causes her to cower, that rage she showed turning to fear of own life.

 _'Like she'll have long to live.'_ He laughs in his mind, keeping his mask on outside.

The bag she had been carrying had been thrown into a corner, luckily not damaging the device inside, that neither knew was inside the item.

"Well then, shall we begin? What do you think first? A simple sampling of your ectoplasm, or a scan of your molecular structure? Or perhaps a test to see how stable you really are?"

That last one caused an involuntary chill to rock her body, the very thought of her body destabilizing and falling apart causing her to shiver heavily. This only played the big smile on the other halfa's face to grow, amusement shining in his evil eyes.

"How about a proper medical examination, first, huh? Just, more painful."

The ghostly minions cringed when the ear-shattering scream of a horribly terrified girl echoed through the halls of the abandoned facility. They could only pray that this fulfilled the dark desires of their master, so they wouldn't become his next experiment.

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope that I'm not being to overly dark-minded. These will be the hardest parts of the story as we go through the first arc.**

 **Anyways, remember to review, fav and follow and I'll see ya'll soon!**

 **Sam: Poor Rosa, Poor Danielle...**

 **Danny: *growling in anger at the writer***

 **Me: I think I might have hit a nerve with the boy. (Help!)**


	5. Arc 1: Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, nor do I own Nickelodeon or am related to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

 **Lab Logic:**

Morning came far too soon for the distressed couple.

Danny got up with a groan from his comfortable spot next to Sam, the fog of sleep still hanging over his mind. He rubs his eyes, allowing some of the events from yesterday to return.

He groans again, this time knowing that he's got a difficult task ahead of himself. Oh, how he had hoped for a simple, calm summer vacation…

"Too early…" Sam mumbles from behind him, half awake. She tugs at the hem of the boy's shirt, practically begging him to stay a bit longer, but a quick intangible causes her to let go.

"Heroes aren't choosers, Sam." Danny quotes something from a movie he once saw, but he couldn't remember which one, his mind still in the morning slur. He gets up from bed and takes some clothes from his closet before leaving for the bathroom to change.

A few hours later, two grumbly teens were seated at the table, eating breakfast. It was one of those rare mornings where his mom could cook for once, so neither complained.

"I just checked the Fenton Phone you used, Danny. It hasn't moved all night, so I can tell you with guarantee where it is." Jack Fenton informs the halfa when he appears from the lab. That causes his mood to perk up, and the boy quickly finishes breakfast. Sam finishes soon after, her own thoughts still wrapped around the halfa girl sleeping in the guest bed.

A noise from the stairs alerts everyone to the presence of said girl, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She had the comforter of the bed in the other hand like a plush, and her hair was ruffled. She was still wairing her clothes from yesterday as she was trying to get the fog out of her head and wasn't fully aware of the other adults in the room. Danny and Sam are quick to her side, concern and relief on their faces.

"Hey sweetie." Danny is the first to speak up, a relieved smile on his face.

"Daddy." Dani mumbles, the one thing that can get out of her sleepy mind. A soft smile plays on the half-ghost's face before he picks her up in his arms. He gives her a hug like only a caring father could.

Her eyes turn to the goth standing behind him, and after a few moments she stretches her arms out to the girl. Recognizing what she wants, Sam gives her daughter a caring hug, glad to see that she's doing much better.

Now, how to tell her about the other girl?

* * *

Dani was quietly eating the last bit of toast from her breakfast, made curtesy to Sam. Her dad was pacing around, thinking of ways to get the other halfa to safety and away from Vlad.

The young halfa her mind wandered to the explanation given to her by her parents. Danny could only guess that Danielle wasn't the only 'clone' Vlad had made, and that the eight-year old girl was just like her. That meant that the girl was Dani's sister.

 _'_ _Sister. I always hoped for a little sister, but this soon…'_

"Danny, that pacing is making me dizzy." Sam complains from her spot in the sofa. He gave her a soft glare, but still complies and sits down in the armchair next to her.

"I know where Vlad is hiding, but I can't come up with a way that I could save her without putting her in danger." He groans, mentally kicking himself for failing as a hero at the moment. Sam places a comforting hand on his, a small smile gracing her face.

"I'm sure you can find a way. You have too. She's our daughter as much as Danielle is."

"I know."

The soft clearing of a throat catches everyone's attention. Standing in the opening of the front door is Tucker, joined by none other than…

Valerie Gray.

"Valerie?" Sam and Danny ask in unison. Before the girl can even react, though, she finds herself in a big hug from the twelve-year-old.

"Valerie!" Dani exclaims, tightening the hug. The black-haired ghost hunter pats the young girl on the head, a genuine smile on her face.

"It's good to see you too, Danielle."

Her attention quickly goes to the two teen heroes in the room, a flash of concern and fear passing her face before a cold determination settles down. After a few moments, and some coaxing from Danny and Sam, the ghost hunter was free from Dani's 'death grip', and she was able to say what she wanted to say.

"Tuck called me this morning. He, uhm, explained everything about your relationship with Dani," The couple cringes, the tone in Valerie's voice telling that she would get back to that subject another time. "Anyways, he told me that Vlad's back. Is he really, like, back?"

"Back from wherever in space he was." Sam confirms with venom in her voice. Everyone knew to who that distain was directed, and honestly it sort of scares the Red Huntress. Who knew that Samantha Manson could have such a caring yet scary side?

"Are you here to help?" Danny asks the question that mattered the most. Valerie gave him a determined nod, her business with Vlad still unfinished.

"I want to get my revenge on him for his betrayal."

"Get in line." Sam mutters, both blackhead's realizing that they each want a piece of their mind with the evil halfa.

"Well, I'm sure we can use your help, Val. I know where he's hiding, but he's got help from his ghost-minions." Danny explains, the half-ghost standing up from his seat and walking closer to the ghost hunter. He offered her a hand, and she quickly took it, shaking on their cooperation.

"Hey, we're helping too, you know!" Tucker injects, but the glare from his best friend causes him to back down a bit. Danny's face softens a bit and he puts a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Not bad meant, you guys, but me and Val are the only ones that can really stand a chance against Plasmius." The half-ghost explains, not underestimating the strength that fruit loop has. Last time he did, he got his butt royally kicked.

"Non-taken. Just, do me a favor and kick his butt for me, okay?" Sam states coolly, keeping her emotions in check for the most part. Still, it couldn't stop the slight hiss in her voice when she refers to Vlad.

"And for me!" Dani puts in, hands on her hips to show off. Danny chuckles slightly at the demeanor of his little girl and he quickly ruffles her hair, earning a "hey!" from the girl, although he could see the pink blush on her cheeks.

"Don't worry, he'll get everything he deserves." Valerie assures the two girls, her mind already checking which weapons to bring for a fight against Vlad.

He didn't know it, but he was going to receive a visit from a very angry ghost and ghost-hunter today.

* * *

Trees were passing underneath at rapid speed, rivers and other features of nature along with it. Even a jet-pilot would be jealous with the pair that was currently flying over the forest at lightning speed.

Danny Phantom and Valerie Gray, the latter dressed as the Red Huntress and on her signature hover-board.

She was holding a screen in one hand, the green dot in the center showing the location of the Fenton Phone Danny had hidden in the girl's bag. She had to admit it, that was some smart thinking from the half-ghost.

But, he was too deep in thought to pay any heed to a compliment, she realized that. His attention was on getting Vlad down and saving his apparent second daughter. She didn't understand how he could really accept that, the fact remains that both girls were a creation of the evil half-ghost. Sure, she had come to grow a liking to Danielle, but she had her doubts about the second girl. Heck, no one even knew her name!

As they kept on flying, in the Ghost Zone, Clockwork was watching the events unfold before his eyes. This was a moment filled with different paths for them to follow, including for his student. He wanted to see which one they would choose.

And deep inside, he was hoping that the right one would become their choice.

The duo finally arrived at the old abandoned building. It was overgrown and battered, holes in the ceiling and walls. How could Vlad possible hide himself here?

Valerie landed on the ground, but Danny stayed in the air, his legs turned into a ghostly trail. He wanted to keep an eye out for any traps or surprises from Vlad's minions. He would hate to be beaten by those weak collections of ectoplasm.

The pair took a good look through the building, but didn't find anything. Valerie checked her screen, but they were right at the spot where the dot was.

"I don't get it, they're supposed to be here." She mutters, checking her device for any faults. Danny watched the details in the old building, and he noted how old and uncared for everything looked. Everything except…

Vlad, you sneaky fruit loop…

The half-ghost placed a hand on a table where a living, breathing plant was standing in a neat pot. He glanced at the plant, finding it somewhat strange it survived all those years, even if the place is overgrown. He took a hold of the pot and lifted it.

And found that it was attached to a lever-mechanism. Suddenly an old and broken bookshelf moved to the side, revealing a staircase leading down.

"what is it with villains and hidden labs." Danny sighed, finding things far too much like that of a cartoon. He shared a determined glance with the ghost hunter before they started going down the stairs.

They descended deep down, until they reached a door that looked a lot like that of a hospital. One last look of assurance and a shared nod and they busted through the door.

Their eyes widen in surprise. They arive inside a white hall, the appearance all too similar to that of a hospital. He never liked those places. The halls were painted in that sickening sterile white, metal bars at the side for support. It seemed to be some kind of hidden medical facility.

Walking down the many halls, they reached a door that lead into a great waiting hall. A peak through the glass windows of the double door revealed the ghost minions Danny had seen. They were doing whatever ghosts do when bored, none paying attention to the door. The large flight of stairs at the other end revealed a possible exit for if the normal way wasn't an option.

They kept going down the many halls, but the sudden escape of the blue wisp from Danny's mouth made them hurry inside a nearby room. Closing the door soundlessly, they watched from the bottom of the glass in the door. To both their surprise, their target passes by them.

Vlad Masters, Vlad's human alter-ego. Valerie her fists clenched together, and she had to keep herself from busting through the door and pounce on the half-ghost betrayer. Their mission asked for discretion.

First the girl, then Vlad.

As soon as he walked past the corner in the hall, they creeped from their hiding spot and rush down the way he had come from.

A few more turns and twists brought them to an open double door. Taking a quick glance around to assure no one would find them, and they hurried inside, Valerie closing the doors fast and putting a bar in place to hold it.

As soon as she turned around, she almost bumped into Phantom. She wanted to glare at him, but his motionless state worried her. She walked from behind him, only to freeze as well.

 _This_ , was not the sight they had been hoping for.

In the center of the room was a medical examination table. It was surrounded by all sorts of strange devices, wires running down from them and to the table.

And what was _on_ the table caused their heart to sink and Danny's blood to boil.

The little girl, cuffed to the table. Her hair was messy and sticking to her face with sweat. Her chest was rising and falling heavily, showing clear exhaustion. Her clothes were thorn on some spots, but the other parts were removed for 'convenience'. Cuts were scattered across her body, and both almost had to throw up when they noticed the spot on her arm where clearly flesh had been surgically removed to expose the muscle underneath. Blood was oozing from the wounds, drenched into her clothes and dried up on several spots.

Her eyes were closed and it seemed that she was unconscious, but the sudden noise of something metal falling to the floor caused her to stir and cautiously open her eyes. In her shock, Valerie had dropped the screen showing the Fenton Phone's location.

In the flash of a second Danny was at her side, his hands hovering aimlessly above her battered and cut body. His pupils were dots, any emotion gone. To find her like this, what has Vlad done to her?!

"Y-you think she can move?" Valerie managed to utter as she tried to do something that didn't involve looking at the girl's condition.

"I-It's a miracle she's alive l-like this… I don't know e-if she can even move." Danny was able to get out of his mouth, with some difficulty. His instincts were flaring around, his anger boiling to levels never reached before.

Valerie grabbed the bag she saw in the corner of the room, and with a quick check she found the device Danny had thrown inside. She closed it and put it over her shoulder before reluctantly joining Danny at the side of the table. The girl's eyes followed her every move, but it seemed like she was mentally distant, not registering their presence around her.

"W-what's inside?" Danny asked, pointing at the bag. He wasn't sure why, but a feeling told him to look inside. Valerie opened it and handed the item to the halfa. She then turned her attention to the girl and quickly started pulling some of the wires that were attached to the girl from her body, receiving winces of pain from the little girl. She mentally kicked herself for being so careless, and was glad Danny was focusing on the contents of the bag to care or notice what she was doing.

The half-ghost was rummaging through the bag, spotting a few things one would have for a long journey. Then his hand caught something of paper, and he pulled a note from the bag.

He opened the paper and read what it said. To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

 _"_ _Dear Danny Phantom,"_

 _"_ _If your reading this, then it means you have found or met Rosa. To answer a few of your questions if she can't: Yes, she's like Danielle, a fabricated 'clone' of Vlad, but with her own free will. Yes, just like Danielle she has both your and Samantha's DNA, making her your second daughter. Lastly, you **have** to protect her. I know that is something you will do from nature, but she's very important for the future."_

 _"_ _Protect her, Danny."_

 _"_ _Signed – Clockwork –"_

His blood was now boiling over, his eyes glowing a menacing green. He put the note away and turned his vision to the girl, Rosa.

His second daughter.

The wires were gone now, thanks to Valerie, and the girl seemed to be getting more present in mind, her semi-closed eyes now focused solely on Danny. He gave her a shaky smile, knowing it won't do much. He grabbed in his pocket, retrieving a small device. The boy turned it on, revealing it to be an ecto-powered plasma-blade. With quick and precise motions, he cut through the cuffs holding her on the table. Putting the knife away, he then phased his arms through the table, picking the girl up when they pass through underneath her. He held her carefully in his arms, noting just how fragile she looked in his arms.

She unconsciously curled together in his embrace, only wincing when her exposed arm touched his suit. She huddled closer against him, feeling his energy radiating against her. She needed him, she knew who he was.

Her father, her real father.

"We have to get her to your place, fast." Valerie notes with worry when she puts a scanner away. It had showed her that the girl was in mental shock and her body was barely hanging on, surviving most likely due to the ghost-half she has, apparent by the core present in her body. Danny nods, his voice still gone with his growing rage. He was only keeping it together because of the little girl in his arms.

They were just about to leave, when the door suddenly flies open, the bar that had been keeping it close shattering in pieces by the force. In the opening is Vlad, as his ghost-half. An angry scowl was on his face, and his hands were radiating with purple Ghost Energy.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the betraying hunter and Phantom. How _nice_ of you to drop by." Vlad spoke, sarcasm filled in his voice. The distain was clear in his tone. He was NOT happy.

He fired a few powerful blasts in their direction, Valerie just avoiding them and Danny able to fly away in time. He was definitely _not_ happy!

"Stand still so I can hit, ugh, you!" Vlad growled as he kept on firing blast after blast, the duo avoiding them again and again. Danny was growing more agitated by the moment, and he was reaching his breaking point.

When a blast send the ghost hunter into the wall, he had enough. He quickly fired a blast from his eyes, surprising them both with the sudden act. Using the distraction, he turned intangible along with Rosa, and they flew away through the ceiling.

"Get back here!" Vlad growled before phasing through the ceiling himself. Valerie recovered a few moments afterwards, and she found herself surrounded by Vlad's ghostly minions. A small smirk played on her face when she suddenly revealed the dozen of weapons installed in her suit. The shocked expressions of the ghosts only made the satisfaction of dealing with these weaklings the better for the Red Huntress.

While that fight took place, above ground Danny appeared from the ground, followed by Vlad. He tried to fly away, but was grabbed by the ankle and thrown in the nearest wall. The ghost boy angled himself so his back hit the brick obstruction, shielding the girl in his arms. She seemed to get a bit better with the sun shining down on her fragile body and the fresh air of nature entering her lungs.

Vlad started chasing after the boy, who tried to get away. Blasts followed after him, destroying anything else it hit. A few hit Danny, who took the hits for granted if it meant keeping his little girl save. Suddenly, he was cornered, only brick walls around himself. He was losing energy, and couldn't phase them both through the wall.

"I got you now." Vlad spoke with no hint of human emotion to his voice. Has he really dropped so far? That his humanity was disappearing?

Right when he was going to blast our hero and the little girl to oblivion, a plasma blast hit the evil halfa in the side, knocking him in the nearest wall. He broke from underneath the rubble, his face showing monstrous anger. Surprise flashed in his eyes when he found that the attack had come from Maddie Fenton, the armed woman standing at the edge of the forest and the facility terrain.

Suddenly, from the bushes appeared Jack Fenton and Sam Mason, joining the woman in jumpsuit.

"Hey, Vlad! Stay away from _my_ boyfriend!" Sam shouts to the half-ghost before she aims a weapon she retrieves from her back at him. A powerful blast leaves the weapon's barrel, hurdling in Plasmius' direction. He tried to fly away, but was hit right in the behind, knocking him further into the ruined facility.

In the main time, Jack and Maddie made their way to their son and the girl in his arms. They choked when they see her condition, and with some coaxing words Maddie they are able to get the girl from Danny's protective hold. His eyes show his gratitude to the parent before they fall down on the recovering enemy.

Vlad pushes the last of the bricks from himself, feeling a few sore spots forming. Just when he's about to shoot back, he finds himself being lifted from the ground, a strong grip on his suit. His surprised eyes fall on the ghost boy holding him up, a deathly glare in his eyes. Fire seemed to be radiating from them, and his fists were crackling with charged energy. He gulped once, and that was all he could do before he was thrown into the ground.

Danny charged his attacks in his fists, filling them with great power. The green was dark and acidic of color, like it could burn through anything. He punched down on Vlad, creating an even bigger crater with the force behind his punch.

He kept on punching before grabbing the now bruises half-ghost and throwing him in the nearest wall. He kept on doing this, leaving not a single wall standing in the end.

By now Vlad was clearly bleeding ectoplasm, and his anger had dissipated and was replaced with fear, true fear. He had pushed the boy to far, and now he was paying the price.

"Keep-" He started with a much deeper and darker voice. Danny threw a hard punch in the halfa's guts, causing all wind to leave Vlad.

"AWAY-" He grabbed him by the collar and smashed him in the ground a few times.

"FROM-" He blasted Vlad into a few trees, the facility already ground to the floor.

" _MY_ -" He landed on the ground, a red aura now surrounding him. His eyes colored a bloody red, showing his malice, the lack of mercy and the power of his anger, his rage, his desire to annihilate the threat to his family.

" **DAUGHTER!** "

He collected all power in one final blast of Ecto Ray. It released as a big and powerful ray, completely red with green swirls mixed in between. It hit on target, causing Vlad to fly through a collection of trees and crash in the ground, leaving behind a massive crater. Everything within the blast was turned to dust and ash, blue fire catching on the trees and the ground.

As the smoke and dust started to clear, everyone could see Danny slowly stalking to the crater where the unconscious Vlad was. Sam was the first to realize what he was going to do.

"Danny!"

She started yelling, asking him to stop. Soon the others followed, protesting against his idea of ending everything.

Their protests were in vain, their pleas and shouts inaudible to him. Not even Sam's voice was able to shake him from his trance. He got closer and closer, the sadistic smile on his face growing bigger and darker.

His eyes were glowing a blood red, and the white in them was starting to be replaced with black. His hair was slowly starting to wave like fire, and fangs started to form.

Every inch, the dark future he had once tried to stop from happening was forming in front of all. Gasps resounded through everyone, even Valerie who by then had escaped from the facility, only to see Phantom approaching Vlad with a murderous gaze.

Only a few meters away from Vlad, and by then the color of Danny' skin was starting to change to an icy blue as he charged a Ghost Ray in his hands, the color was the same as his eyes, and with each step Danny Phantom was vanishing more and more, being replaced with Dark Danny, the most evil of ghosts.

"Daddy!"

Until that one voice, that kind, young female voice entered his ears. Suddenly, every change he had undergone vanished as he turned around. His eyes, turning back to their normal ecto-green, fell on the young female copy of him.

Dani Phantom.

The energy in his hands flowed away, and the tension in his muscles ebbed out. He could feel his anger slowly subsiding, leaving only worry in its place.

"Dani… w-what are you doing here?" Danny inquired, finally finding his normal voice again.

"Please, don't kill him." Dani pleaded with him, tears visible in her eyes. That's when it all seemed to sap together for the hybrid boy, and he realized just how close he had been.

How close he was to becoming Dark Danny.

And all it took to stop him was a plea from his daughter.

 _'_ _How pathetic can you be, huh?'_ His self-pitying voice called in his head. But he paid it no mind, his focus on his little girl, who had just seen him at his worst.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Phantom began, but his voice faltered as it all just became too much for the young boy. His legs gave out, causing him to drop down on his knees. His hands reached for his face as he placed it in his palms, tears falling.

Dani could see that he didn't want to, that he had lost himself to his anger. She knew that, she understood. Yet, the strange sensation of fear and rage combined when watching her own father fall like that was still left in her heart.

But that was just her. Right now, it was her daddy that needed comforting, not her.

And such she hurried to him, falling to her own knees as she embraced her father in a soft hug, filled with love and care. They were quickly joined by Sam, tears streaming down her cheeks.

And everything, every moment that they have been so close to losing each other, every moment that they reached their breaking point, every tear and every bit of anger, concern and fear, it all flowed together at that moment.

And they just broke down, crying, together.

As the strange, ghostly family they are.

* * *

 **Author's note: And that is chapter 4 of the first arc! And with that an end to the first arc as well. You like what I did? Remember to review, fav and follow and I'll see ya'll soon!**

 **Goodbye!**


	6. Arc 2: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Ask the ghost.**

 **Note: In my world of Danny Phantom, 'Urban Jungle' took place before Vlad started cloning Dani and Rosa. The reason for this will become very clear in this arc.**

* * *

 **Rising Threat:**

Birds were chirping among the trees. Sunlight was shining brightly down on the forest, nourishing the plants growing. Water cascaded through the nearby river, and animals of all kinds were living their simple lives.

Until suddenly a green swirling portal opened. The sudden strange abnormality scared off the many creatures, but something seemed to change in the plants. Branches started to rustle like an invisible wind was blowing through them, and various flowers started to bloom, some far too early for their normal bio-rhythm.

And then it appeared. Green glowing roots entered into the world through the portal, digging themselves deep into the earthly soil. As soon as the first root touched with that of a nearby tree, all nature came to life.

Trees, bushes and flowers, even the grass, all turned to face the portal as their new protector emerged. The old plants recognized the energy of the being, it's last visit to the world of the living still in their memory.

As more roots emerged, finally the creature itself appeared. All plants now knew its name, all knew his desires.

Undergrowth has returned, once more here to protect nature and save it from the menace known as humanity!

Yet, a few young plants seemed reluctant, even hesitated, to answer the call of their master and king. A strange sensation of fear for his dream, knowing what it could do to them.

As he was finally completely through the portal, it closed right behind him, meaning that he was now 'stuck' in the world of the living, unless he was defeated. And everyone knew that that was nearly impossible.

And this time, he had a plan to deal with that annoying half-breed, Danny Phantom.

As he soundlessly transferred his plan to the plants, Undergrowth was unaware of the straight out ignorance by a small collection of plants. These plants weren't in the forest, but in the town of Amity Park. These plants were in the garden of a big mansion.

The Manson's Residence.

As they ignored the control of the Naturel Ghost, a few plants watched as their caretaker entered the garden. Sam walked into the garden, a watering can in her hand filled with fresh and nutritious water.

"Here you go guys." She chants with a uniquely positive mood. Only some were allowed to see her upbeat moods, and her plants were some of them. She watered the plants with great care, talking to some in the language of their native country. She cared greatly for them, and that had earned her their deepest respect.

So much that they were willing to ignore Undergrowth's control and instead remain loyal to her, their true caretaker.

And as she finished watering the plants, she was seemingly unaware of the flower she passed growing a sudden large amount, a slight ecto-green hue around it. All the plants recognized this power, something she sometimes did unconsciously. It was similar to that of Undergrowth, but it had a more personal touch to it, like it had grown to adapt to Sam, becoming a part of her, ingrained in her very DNA.

And as this all happened, a single plant in the forest at the edge of Lake Eerie held a single thought. The memory of a young little girl appearing from a green portal, and the strange similarity between her and Sam, and their shared power-similarity with Undergrowth.

How will this play out for our friends?

* * *

Danny and Sam were currently sitting in the sofa, their eyes fixated on the girl sitting in front of them. She was playing with a strand of hair, trying to keep her eyes away from the two older teens.

Rosa had just given her explanation about her presence and how she got here and everything. And now, she was waiting for the reaction from the couple. Her parents.

Who knew that mere seconds could seem like hours?

"Well, it sounds like typical Clockwork to me." Danny concludes as he relaxes in the seat. The goth next to him took a deep breath and released it in a sigh, shaking her head a bit before relaxing in the seat as well.

"Only with him." Sam says, already growing quite used to the strangeness connected to Danny's half-ghost being.

With that Rosa was finally able to release the breath she had been holding, a smile tugging at her lips. She had to keep her right-hand busy as to not start scratching the itchy bandage around her right-arm, the spot where Vlad had surgically, and painfully, removed her skin to reveal her muscles, allowing the injury to bleed.

After she had been rescued, the Fentons took quick work of tending to her wounds at their home, using some the research they had about halfas to help with the healing process. The only thing she was unable to do was turn into her ghost-half. Why, she couldn't tell them.

 _"_ _Clockwork's insisted instruction not to."_ She had said to explain it. That left Danny to quickly explain who Clockwork was, and deem it a good idea to let her explain everything once she was recovering.

"So, your full name is Rosanna?" Sam asked, wanting to assure she had heard everything right. A quick nod assured she had, and she left it at that, only giving an understanding nod in return.

"So, we really are sisters?" Dani suddenly asked from her hiding spot in the wall, half phased through it. Danny glared at the girl, not liking her ignorance of them telling her to wait in her room, but she couldn't blame her.

"Yep!" The eight-year-old stated excitedly. Before anyone saw it, Rosa found herself in a big sisterly hug from the other hybrid girl. A second of hesitation, but she quickly returned it, a big smile on her face.

"I've got a baby sister!" Dani exclaims as she starts jumping on the sofa with newfound energy.

"I'm not a baby!" Rosa playfully yelled before she leapt from her seat towards the others. She tackled Dani mid-jump, causing them both to land in the soft cushions, laughing profoundly.

Neither of the teens could stop the genuine smiles from appearing on their faces at the sight of the two girls already getting along as the sisters they are. Danny quickly stood up and separated the two from each other, holding both by the back of their collar.

"Hey, watch it! Don't get yourself hurt." He mock-berated them, the smile not vanishing from his face. They all knew that there was still some truth to his warning, but the two girls recognized the playing spark in his eyes.

"But, daddy!" The two moaned in unison. They caught themselves by surprise with that, and quickly fell in a laughing fit. A snort escaped Danny before he too started laughing. Only a sigh and a playful shake of her head came from Sam, but the smile on her face didn't fade.

As this all took place, Jack, Maddie, Tucker and Valerie were secretly watching everything from the stairs. They had heard everything, and right now were watching how the unique, perhaps strange, family was laughing together. And, although it was tough for the parents among the group, they had to admit that it looked nice and even natural.

As natural as a family of halfas and one human was.

Although that last part was in debate for the universe.

* * *

"Okay, here they are."

Tucker placed the papers on the table. One had a picture they had taken of Dani, the other had a picture of Rosa. For those who knew things well enough, they recognized the papers immediately.

Birth certificates.

Sam and Danny took some time to read the papers through, wanting everything to be right. After a few lasts checks, they deemed them right. The couple grabbed a pen and put their signatures next to their names. After signing, they re-read the names above.

 _"_ _Danielle Elise Fenton, Age: 12."_

 _"_ _Rosanna Flora Fenton, Age: 8."_

And then their names below, their signatures right next to them.

 _"_ _Samantha Hannah Manson, Age: 18."_

 _"_ _Daniel Ethan Fenton, Age: 18."_

"No one would believe us if they ever read this." Sam joked as she re-read things one last time. Danny chuckled, knowing that she was completely right.

"You think that if they knew that they were created by Vlad that people would believe us?"

Everyone fell silent, the worst scenario's starting to play in their minds. A shiver ran down the halfa's spine at the thought that entered his mind, and he quickly shook it off.

"Better not." Everyone agreed with that.

Tucker took the papers and put them away safely before standing up from his seat at the table. Giving his best friends a reassuring look, he waved goodbye and left the house.

Valerie had already left to go home, so that left the couple together with Danny's parents and their kids.

Theirs.

Not someone else's.

Not Vlad's.

Their kids.

The two teens breathed a content sigh as realization finally hit them. A confident smile appeared on Danny's face as he stood up from his seat. Sam followed afterwards, a tired smile on her face.

"It has been a few hectic days, hasn't it?" Sam spoke up as they walked to the stairs. Her boyfriend paused for a moment before he was going to ascend the stairs. He breathed a sigh before going upstairs.

"Yes, it has." He agreed as they went up to the next floor. As they reached the next floor, the muffled sounds of girls laughing entered the halls. They shared a smiling look, knowing the source of those infective laughers.

As they reached the door of the guest room, the laughter coming from inside was very clear. Danny soundlessly opened the door and the two peaked inside.

The two girls were laughing, hard, the youngest rolling over the floor whilst holding her stomach. It seemed like they had a little accident with the bed, the blanket and pillow lying on the ground.

"What happened here?" Sam asked as she entered the room, catching the two girls by surprise. Their laughter quieted down as they turned to face their mother.

"We kinda fell from the bed." Dani began, taking a few breaths to calm her muscles and get the laughing out of her system.

"And we ended up on each other." Rosa explained the reason behind their sudden laughter. The couple shared an exasperated look, but they could see the kindness and happiness radiating of the pair.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Dani asked, curiosity peaked. She knew that Danny could sometimes get very happy about the simplest of things, but that Sam was glowing so much with happiness was unique.

"Well, we just signed the papers." Danny starts, a smile across his whole face.

"So, you know what that means." Sam finished, sharing a knowing look with her boyfriend. They waited for a moment, and after letting things sink in, they were both hit by two screaming little girls.

They quickly found themselves in a big group hug, everyone beaming with happiness. Even Sam, who normally avoided these kind of situations, was showing a side of herself few saw. The nice, kind and caring side.

* * *

People were walking through the streets of amity Park like every other day. Cars driving past, workers doing their job and children playing with their friends and family.

A few boys were happily playing with their soccer ball. One gave the ball a hard kick, the item flying over the fence around a construction site.

They snuck through a hole in the wooden fence, entering the site. One quickly found the ball, holding it above his head like a price.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. The boys screamed and shouted as the soil under their feet rumbled. From the ground, vines sprouted, growing around the metal construct on the site. More appeared from underneath the machines, gradually growing over the vehicles. The plants started tightening, crushing the vehicles and causing the metal skeleton to shake and bend.

As soon as the first metal beam started falling down, did the boys yell and run away. Soon the entire structure was collapsing, supports falling apart and to the ground, the beams bending under the pressure or shooting out of their holding supports. Metal bits sprang from their sockets, and the entire structure gave way.

After a few minutes, all that was left was the destroyed structure and the ravaged machinery. No sign of the plants anywhere.

The first step had been made. Now for step two.

* * *

 **Author's note: I know, shorter than normal, and very quickly delivered, but I was feeling inspired and wanted this part done!**

 **Anyways, feel free to review, fav and follow and I'll see ya'll soon!**

 **Sam: I don't really see where this is going.**

 **Danny: I do. I'll have to face Undergrowth again.**

 **Me: Can somebody escort Mr. Spoiler here?**

 **Danny: Hey!**


	7. Arc 2: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Okay, I do not own Danny Phantom, only the story-plot and my OC Rosa.**

* * *

 **Green Growth:**

"So, what's on todays to do list?"

Sam arched a brow at Danny's question. He was right.

What were they going to do today?

"Your father and I are going to see a possible investor today." Maddie informed them from the kitchen. She was trying to figure out how to re-install a few systems for the Ghost Shield around the house. Her husband was down in the lab, working on whatever invention he had come up with this time.

"We could go into town with the girls." Sam suggested as she took a nibble of the cookies Jazz had left them. At least she was able to make some that didn't glow green and tasted like ectoplasm, like those of Maddie.

"We'll have to come up with a story for when someone asks, then." Danny mused as he was pacing, like he always did when thinking. Sam agreed, knowing that their family connection had to remain hidden.

"And what about their school?" Maddie asked as she entered from the kitchen, a screen with data about the Ghost Shield in her hand.

"Mom, we haven't figured out how to handle their aging problem yet. I don't think that school is such a good idea right now."

The couple sighed. That was their biggest problem right now. Their age.

Physically it was that Rosa was eight and Dani twelve, but in truth they were practically four. And after these four years, neither had aged even a single bit. It was already a miracle that Rosa appeared to be naturally stable, but their age was a problem.

"Has Vlad told anything yet?" Danny asked, his mind flashing back to the 'fruit loop'. He was tempted to start calling the halfa a madman, his obsession with his mom beyond normal. And then there was his desire for the 'perfect son'. A mental shiver rolled down his spine at the thought.

"I think I'll have to go to more drastic ways to get that info." Maddie mused as she focused on the statistics of the shield.

Her son sighed before slumping in the sofa. He murmured a few curses under his breath before recomposing himself.

"I'll see if I can talk with Clockwork about that, and maybe he can tell us why Rosa seems to be stable."

They agreed with that, and Maddie left for the lab to get her husband. Sam heaved a sigh before standing up, a single crack popping in her spine. She really must consider more physical training.

"I'll see what those two are up to." She started for the stairs, and suddenly laughter came from upstairs. The two sighed with exasperation, but with a soft smile on Danny's face. The half-ghost was glad to see that they were doing so well after the entire ordeal.

Rosanna was the only one who really had it more difficult. Unlike Danielle, who had seen things on the streets that no twelve-year old should see, Rosanna had been cared for by Clockwork, shielding her of the horrors of real life. As such, she would sometimes wake up, screaming and tears in her eyes from a nightmare.

If Maddie and Jack hadn't locked Vlad up in a ghost-proof cage, then Danny would have surely killed the guy by now after finding out that Rosa her nightmares were thanks to the crazy fruit loop.

Sam vanished to the first floor, leaving Danny alone to his thoughts. His smile slowly faded as he started thinking. There were still many things to deal with, like the many mysteries connected to their youngest, and the public's awareness about Danielle and her connection to him. And then there was this feeling in his guts that told him to be cautious.

Like some kind of attack was imminent.

 _'I'll have to ask Clockwork if my Ghost Sense can predict the future.'_

* * *

A group of hikers was taking a nice stroll through the forest around Amity Park. The man leading pointed ahead showing an opening in the thick vegetation.

As the group emerged from the flora, they found themselves on top of a beautiful hill with an amazing sight over the area beneath them.

Amity Park was located far at the bottom, the field around it together with the bits of green and the highway in the distance providing an amazing view. Mountains in the far-off distance were concealed by fog, and you could see a mass of dark clouds coming closer above the town.

Seems like the townsfolk are going to have some rain this afternoon.

As they took a break, one of the hikers took out a book from his bag and opened it. The book was filled with info about native plants and flora-species. He readjusted his glasses before taking a good look at the plants around the opening.

His attention was quickly caught by a green flower. Firstly, he had never seen a green flower before, and secondly it seemed to have a slight hue to it.

The man approached the flower and took a glance in his book. As he searched, the man was unaware of the flower growing around his leg.

Suddenly, he felt a tug at his leg. Looking down, the man fell back on his butt from surprise when noticing the flower growing around it.

Before he could even utter a scream, the flower shot forwards and covered his mouth, silencing his voice. It quickly enveloped the rest of him before tightening. And with one swift motion he was pulled into the looming darkness of the forest.

The hikers were playing a little game, one man taking a drink from his bottle of water. When he opened his eyes again, they fell on the plants creeping closer on the grass. Just when he wanted to yell of surprise, a vine wrapped itself around his mouth. He trashed around to try and get away, but the vine grew further around his body, limiting his movement.

He watched as the rest of the group underwent similar fates, all being captured by the foliage. As the last was securely caught, the plants pulled them into the darkness between the trees, who now started to have a dangerous appearance. Needles were growing from the branches and the leaves seemed to become razor sharp.

As the last man vanished, a single scream sounded through the woods, followed by the maniacal laughter of a single being.

Undergrowth.

His plan was finally falling in place.

* * *

"I love ice cream!"

Sam and Danny chuckled at the way Rosa spoke between licks of her strawberry ice-cream. Dani was right next to her, enjoying her own vanilla ice.

"And wait until you tasted the food at the Nasty Burger." Tucker joined in, their friend walking at the far end of our little group. They were just walking through town, allowing the girls to see it in it's whole, and so they could enjoy a day outside of the house.

After coming with an explanation for the girl -they were cousins paying a visit whilst their parents were working at their house- the trio of friends and the two girls left for a nice calm day in town.

And that started out with introducing the two to the best treat in the world: Ice cream!

"I really think I could forever eat this." Dani joked as she took a long and tasty lick of her vanilla cream. A small bit ended up in the tip of her nose, enticing a soft giggle from her little sister. The older half-ghost girl gave a smug smirk before she licked it from her nose.

"Well, they sure are enjoying themselves." Sam commented as she watched the cars drive by. For her this was the chance to simply lay back and relax for once, no ghost in their way.

Danny chuckled before he released a content sigh. These were the moments he missed ever since The Incident. Calm days without any ghost in the way of ruining it.

As they walked further through town, they reached a spot where there was a lot of new build. They stopped though when they reached a construction site that was surrounded by police cars and tape. A few cops were asking question to bystanders, and a few were taking pictures of the site. The entire metal skeleton had collapsed, and the machines were crushed to bits.

"Wow, what happened here?" Danny asked as he noticed the damage. Those machines were pretty much toast, and the skeleton was bended in ways that couldn't be thanks to a simple collapse.

"The site was empty when the entire thing just up and fell down. Luckily no one got hurt." Tucker explained as he read the initial reports on his PDA. The girls were standing in front of him, eyes wide as they took in the scale of the damage.

"Who could do something like this?" Dani asked the question that everyone had. That shook Sam from the surprise, and after some thinking she couldn't come with a certain answer.

"Think it was a ghost?"

Danny took a better look at the damage. It didn't seem like some of those beams were bend by anything human, and those machines were too far away to have been crushed by any of them. And then there is the fact that the soil underneath them seemed recently touched.

"Excuse me?"

Everyone turned to the left, finding a little boy holding a soccer ball in his hands. Danny offered the boy a soft nod, showing him that they heard, and he can continue.

"Are you Danny Phantom?" The boy asked, his eyes focused on Danny. He chuckled, used to these questions by now. He gave a quick nod before crouching down to be on eye-level with the kid.

"Yeah. What's the matter?"

"I saw what happened." The boy said as he looked at the scene in front of them. Danny arched a brow to how the boy had seen what happened, but he didn't question and instead asked the kid to elaborate.

"There were these strange vines coming from the ground! And they did all of that!" The boy explained, gesturing wildly with his arms. The gears in Danny's head started turning, but on the outside, he smiled and thanked the boy before telling him to go home.

"So, what do you think?" Tucker asked, still unsure what might have happened. And as mayor of Amity Park, he must know.

"I'm sure that it's a ghost. But, which one uses vines…?" Danny his voice trailed off, a lightbulb going on in his head.

"Undergrowth." Both Danny and Sam say at the same time. They both blink as they face each other, having caught each other by surprise.

"Wow, like you have some kind of psychic link." Tucker mused as he eyes the two. A weird silence falls over the them, but after a few moments they start laughing. Quickly brushing that idea aside, Danny his expression became more serious.

"Tuck, what's the closest construction site. Well, besides this one." Danny asked with a motion to the scene next to them. Their techno-geek friend quickly takes out his PDA and starts typing away. After a few moments he gives a victorious "ha!" before turning to his friends.

"The nearest one is only a few blocks down the road. It's the only one that's still intact in the area."

Danny gave a quick nod before making some space. Exclaiming his "Going ghost!", he summons the white ring and turns into his ghost-half.

"Da-Danny, can I help?" Dani asks as she finishes her ice-cream, avoiding calling him 'daddy' in public. Her father shakes his head, causing a frown to appear on her face. "Why not?" She whines.

"Because one, we're in public and you changing could reveal too much. Two, I am the only who knows how to handle Undergrowth. He's far too strong."

"Yeah, even he had difficulty defeating him. And unless you suddenly have ice-powers, you're grounded, missy." Sam finishes with a small scowl. Dani groans, but agrees in the end, knowing that they are right and want to protect her. And after last time she left to handle a ghost alone, she wouldn't underestimate them anymore. So, if Danny says it's a strong ghost, then it really is a strong ghost.

"Be safe." Tucker advices, holding on to Rosa with his hand. Sam takes a quick look around before standing on her toes and giving the half-ghost a supportive kiss.

"Come back alive, okay?"

"I can only offer half, Sam." Danny jokes, earning a soft giggle from the girl only he could hear. Offering a reassuring smile to his two kids, he takes off into the sky. A few people in the crowd point at the halfa flying off.

Danny Phantom, off to save the day, again.

* * *

After only a few minutes, he arrives at the construction site. He stays afloat above the place, his eyes scanning for anything suspicious.

"Come on, you weed. What are you up too?" He muses as he scans the site. Coming out clear, he hums in concern.

Suddenly a rumble causes the ground to shake, and it cracks open to reveal all kinds of plants growing from within.

 _'There you are.'_

He prepares a Ghost Ray in his hand and is just about to attack when he finds that it isn't Undergrowth who appears from the crack.

Instead, big monsters made of vines and plants off all kind emerge from the crack, screaming in a bloodthirsty way.

"Great, plant monsters."

He fires the ray he had ready at the monster, but it jumps out of the way and the attack ends up in the ground, kicking up dust. He quickly starts firing more, but the plant creatures seem to be able to avoid them every time.

"What are these things?" He groans in frustration. Having had enough, he charges an attack in his hands and flies down to their level. Firing the attack, he finally hits one in the arm. The appendage is obliterated, but quickly regrows back. _'Damn.'_

One of the monsters charges with a deep guttural growl, it's arm flying down. He quickly gets out of the way, the arm landing in the ground next to him. Danny grits his teeth, that attack could have easily crushed him if it hit!

He forms a ball of Ghost Energy, intent on stopping these creatures before they start rampaging in the town.

He fires, hitting one in the leg. It stumbles to its knees, but the damage is quickly repaired, and the monster is already getting back up to its feet.

"Alright, time for some cooler tactics."

He fires an ice-blue Ghost Ray, as soon as it hits one of the creatures causing the being to be captured in a frozen shell.

But cracks suddenly form and after a few moments the plant monster breaks through the ice, charging at our hero. He dodges by going intangible, the monster passing right through him.

By now Danny is growing frustrated. His techniques don't seem to work. Only one option left.

"Can't regenerate if you're a pile of ashes!" He yells whilst charging a strong ball of Ghost Energy. It's the size of his head, strong enough to blow these things back to the Ghost Zone.

Just when he's about to fire, a vine wraps itself around his arm holding the ball of Ghost Energy. A voice speaks behind him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, flesh-walker."

He turns around, coming face to face with the ghost he had been expecting.

Undergrowth.

"And why not?" Danny asks with a snarl. A devilish chuckle escapes the Nature Ghost as he coils around the halfa and straight to one of the creatures.

"You wouldn't want to 'accidently' kill one of your own, right?" Undergrowth states. As he passes one of the monsters, the beings chest unravels and opens to reveal one of the hikers from the woods inside. The man's eyes were glowing green, a single vine extended into the back of his neck.

Danny's eyes widen as he realizes what Undergrowth's plan was. He couldn't stop the creatures because they were holding humans captive. Their intelligence was extracted from the person's mind. Destroy them and he'll kill the person inside.

He was stuck, nowhere to go.

Nowhere but one place.

"We'll see about that!" Danny yells as he yanks his hand free of the vine. He turns intangible and phases into the ground. Looking around, he quickly finds the roots he was looking for. Just when he was going to freeze it with an Ice-Ray, the root turns intangible, his Ray passing right through!

"Can't hit what you can't touch." The mocking voice of Undergrowth sounds. Danny grits his teeth as he tries again and again to hit the roots, but they all avoid the attacks by turning intangible.

And suddenly he can't find them anywhere!

"And you can't attack what you can't see!" Undergrowth adds with a laugh, making the half-ghost furious. He yells as he phases back to the surface. He gathers a big Ghost Energy infused snow ball in his hands and fires it at the ghost. Undergrowth quickly dodges the attack before aiming a collection of vines at the halfa. Danny dodges to the side, skidding across the hard ground, his head hitting the ground. Dizziness took his mind for a few moments, but he recovers fast.

This was growing more annoying with the second!

As he floats back up, Danny looks around only to find both Undergrowth and the creatures gone. Gritting his teeth almost to dust, he soars into the sky, searching for the ghost. By now clouds have gathered over the town, leaving an eerie darkness hanging over the streets and buildings.

As he looks around, his ears catch screaming in the distance. Turning his head to locate the source, he quickly flies off to Amity Central Park. As he gets closer, the screams grow in loudness. His eyes fall on the park, widening as he takes in the chaos.

The creatures were chasing people. A few that were caught were brought to a strange flower that was on the ground. One person was put down on the plant, and vines sprouted from the bloom to capture the human, the vines growing until a new creature was in the place.

Undergrowth was forming an army!

He balls his fists, swearing to destroy that ghost as soon as he finds the weed. Scanning the area, he can't find the being ectoplasmic jerk anywhere. Cursing himself for losing the bad guy, Danny starts searching the streets.

As he passes the many streets and alleyways below, he yells at the people to find cover and hide. They don't hesitate to listen to their local hero and people are quickly searching for shelter, trying to hide from the creatures that now are starting to fill into the streets from the park.

As he flies through the town, his eyes spot his friends and family running down the street, a creature chasing them. He doesn't understand how or why this one was chasing them, but he didn't care. His family needed him!

Dani had transformed and was firing blasts at the monster, but they didn't do much against the ghostly vines. Rosa was holding on to Sam's hand, a fearful expression on her face. Tucker was traying his best to keep up, but his legs were aching and -man he really needs more exercise if this big ugly thing was catching up with him-.

"Guys!" Danny yelled from the air. They all look up, relieved to see their friend. Sam her hopeful expression quickly fades though when she catches the worried and anxious look on his face.

Danny doesn't waste another second as he charges at the monster. Yelling loud to catch the creature's attention, just when it turns around he fires a blast at the beings' head. Its head explodes, vines sticking out. As Danny passes the monster, he could already see the vines growing. Even a head-shot wasn't going to do.

"I can't stop these things. They're holding people inside and my Ice-Ray doesn't seem to hurt them!" Danny informs his friends, their expressions darkening quickly. Understanding the severity of the situation, they quickly come with an escape plan. Dani takes a hold of Sam and Rosa as Danny grabs Tucker, and the group flies off to the Fenton Works.

They need a new plan, fast!

* * *

"I can't destroy them without killing the person inside. My Ice-Ray doesn't seem to do much, and I can't freeze the roots if I can't see or touch them. Undergrowth is hiding somewhere, and the townspeople are being used to form his army." Danny is frantically pacing the lab. His mind was spinning, trying to come with a solution for the situation.

Sam was leaning in the opening of the stairs, her face in a deep frown. Tucker was typing away at a few computers on a table, and the girls were seated on the floor, worried expressions on their faces.

The situation wasn't looking good for them.

"We need a way to free the people inside the creatures. A way to get them out so you can destroy those things." Sam concluded after looking at things herself. Danny nodded, but his face didn't show any sign of clearing up.

"He's got control over them through a mind-vine. They won't hear us, and can't do anything against it." Danny countered after some thought. His girlfriend nodded, understanding the issue there quickly.

"Can't you freeze them completely?" Tucker asked as he looked back from behind the computers. Danny shook his head, knowing the problem there too.

"Can't risk freezing the person inside. And last I checked, humans can't handle -50°c or lower."

A silence fell over the group. The occasional idea was thrown in the air but was blasted down quickly by another problem connected to the people captured or the lack of knowledge of Undergrowth's hiding spot.

"What about using something else that can kill plants?" Dani suddenly proposed. Everyone turned to face her, causing the girl to cower a little under their stares. After a few moments, the gears in Danny's head started to turn, the idea kick-starting a thought.

"Like some kind of mega-weed-killer." He mused as he started pacing, his steps controlled and thought-full. The group started eyeing the boy with interest, their attention peaked.

"something better then cold." Sam added, her own mind starting to think.

"Fire?" Tucker quickly asked. Everyone turned to face him, an exasperated look on their faces.

"Something that doesn't turn the person to a crisp, thank you very much." Danny grumbled. The techno-geek cowered under the burning glare and quickly shut his mouth.

Danny looked around the lab, his eyes falling on a container filled with a strange yellow-ish liquid. He approached the container and read what the label said.

"Instant-weed-killer?"

Everyone their eyes fell on the container, expressions ranging from shock to surprise to hope.

"Wait, who made that?" Sam asked, now curious to how this was here at the right time.

Danny examined the tank carefully and found a simple note slipped underneath. He grabbed it and read what it said.

 _"Hope this will help with the weeds in your garden, Sam. -Dearly, Maddie Fenton."_

Danny eyed his girlfriend with an inquiring face, an eyebrow arched. She chuckled softly as she rubbed her neck, now feeling a bit stupid.

"I, uh, asked your mom if she had something good against the weeds in my garden."

Everyone breathed a sigh of exasperation. Danny checked the rest of the table, finding the chemical composition written down on another note. He checked the closet and found that there was plenty left to make more. The note also held the instructions so more could be made easily.

Thanking his mom for her good-heartedness and the group got to work, filling containers with the liquid and making more at the same time.

They were ready to strike back.

* * *

By now the town was starting to get overgrown. Plants were sticking from all nooks and crannies, vines growing over the houses. Entire sites had been destroyed and, in the place, forests were being planted by people whose mind was under Undergrowth's control.

All the while, these places were guarded by the plant monsters. Their red eyes scanned the area. One suddenly noticed a can rolling out of an alleyway. It felt suspicious and the creature left to investigate.

One side-effect of using the person inside for intelligence meant that the creatures didn't have a shared mind, but could hold individual thoughts. Such, none of the creatures knew what the other was doing without seeing it.

As the monster turned into the alleyway, it was pulled further inside before being sprayed with a yellow substance. The vapor caught into the pores of the vines, and instantly the plants started wilting under the poisonous substance.

After a few moments, the vines were dead and the person inside was free. The dead mind-vine detaching from his neck and fall. The man fell on the ground unconscious but free of the mind-control.

"It works." Danny concluded as he holstered the sprayer on his back. Securing the belt around his chest, he turned to face his friends and family.

Dani was holding a miniature version of the sprayer, a confident smile on her face as she pretended to be a secret agent, pointing the nozzle at different directions. Sam had a smug smirk on her face as she tugged at the belt, checking it to be secure. Even Tucker seemed brave, holding on the tank with the weed-killer of his sprayer. He checked for it to be good before placing it on his back, securing the belt.

And then he looked at Rosa. The girl was holding up brave, but inside Danny knew she was scared. This was a normal thing for them, even Danielle had grown a bit used to it, but she, she was completely new to this all, and now she had to face an enemy as dangerous like Undergrowth.

"Guys, might I add just how cool we look like this?" Tucker point out as he hold the sprayer like he was going to whack someone with it. That elicited a round if laughter from his friends. Danny smiles, glad to see his best friend keep the moral high. His expression turned serious afterwards, his eyes scanning everyone one last time.

Rosa took a hold off Sam's hand, the older girl giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Ready?" He asked. They all gave him a nod, Rosanna with some reluctant. He gave them one assuring smile before facing the chaos outside of the alleyway.

War was on, and they were going to battle.

* * *

Undergrowth was admiring his work from the safety of his personal tree. The plant had grown to immense size, the leaves a deep purple. From the branches vines were growing down, some having illuminating flowers growing on them.

He enjoyed watching how humanity had been turned into his play-toy, a tool for his actions. He didn't need to stretch a finger for them to do his bidding.

Oh, how much he enjoyed listening to their pleas and cries for help. These flesh-walkers never failed to amuse him.

And then something caught his attention. A plant suddenly dying, a stinging sensation seeping into the ghosts' mind. Checking that location with his mind, he found a surprise for him.

Danny Phantom and his friends, joined by two young girls. One was very similar to the ghost-boy, and the other shared a lot with Samantha. Wait, there is something different about them, but what-?

His thoughts were cut off as he witnesses and feels the plants they spray with that yellow substance cower and wilt away. He growls in anger. They were destroying his children!

He entered the tree, using his powers to travel through the vines covering the town. In a few seconds he arrives at the spot where they were busy. He growled as he sees them destroy his creatures, freeing the people inside.

 _'No! My plan was foolproof!'_

"Hey, weed-head!"

Undergrowth looked down, his eyes falling on the girl that looked a lot like Phantom. She had an angry face, and was holding the sprayer in her arms at his roots. Before he realized what she was going to do, she sprayed the yellow poison on his roots, the plant ghost suddenly feeling an immense burning sensation.

"Take this, you clump of vines!"

He screamed in pain as the roots she hit wilted away. Quickly repairing what damage she has done, he found that the roots that were destroyed didn't grow back. The poison could prevent his regeneration?!

He growled at her smug look, and quickly summoned some vines to hold her. She had been too cocky, and now he had her in his grip.

"Danielle!"

He looked up too see the halfa growl at him, a burning anger in his eyes. Danny Phantom quickly left from his spot, flying faster than ever before. As the punch to his jaw landed, the plant-ghost found that it was a lot stronger than he remembers from their past encounter. He must have grown stronger, or…

He cared deeply for this other half-ghost.

"So, the great Danny Phantom has a weakness." Undergrowth mused as he tightened the grip around the girl. Right when the halfa was going to spray the poison on him, a simple squeeze and a whimper of pain from the girl stopped him in his tracks. The smirk on the ghosts face only grew as he now had a new addition to his plan.

That was until Danielle found the nozzle of her sprayer in her grip and she pressed the button. The vapor left the sprayer and hit the vines around her, the plants quickly dying. Undergrowth yelled in pain and anger as his bargain escaped. He launched a barrage of vines at the two halfas, but they quickly dodged the torrent of plants.

By now many of his creature were dying left and right as Danny's friends sprayed the yellow poison on the plant monsters, freeing the people of their mind-control.

"You will pay for murdering my children!" Undergrowth yelled as he threw more vines at them. He was so enraged that he was forgetting about the monsters he had created completely.

Danny smirked as he sprayed the plants, and they quickly withdrew from the yellow vapor.

Now so enraged that he was willing to disregard his own condition, Undergrowth reached for the back-up he had come up with. It was a last resort, knowing his own weakness to the things, but he had to destroy these two.

A red glow came from his fist and the painfully burning sensation in his palm told him it had worked. He threw the green balls at the two Phantoms, who held their hands up. Top their surprise the things bumped off them without a scratch, but the grim grin on Undergrowth's face told Danny that this wasn't everything.

As the plant-ghost flicked his fingers, the green plants opened to reveal flowers, the leaves black with a purple trim. The bloom was colored a blood-red, and a reddish vapor was released from the bloom.

Danny's pupils dilated to dots as the sudden burning sensation filled his chest. He fell to the ground as a pained groan escapes him, the sprayer dropping out of his hold and shattering on the ground. The liquid was quickly absorbed by the dry soil, leaving nothing behind. The scream from Dani told him she too was suffering under the plants.

Blood Blossoms.

Through semi-closed eyes Danny could see how Undergrowth smirked devilish at them. He was clearly keeping distance from the cursed flowers, not even him immune from the natural anti-ghost substance.

He could just register the excruciating scream from Danielle. His numbing mind concluded that a young half-ghost like her would suffer even more under the plants effect then him. She was weaker and less experienced.

Oh, how he wished he could do something right now.

His mind started to slip away as the vapor filled his nostrils and the burning scent filled his senses. A terrible scream of pain escaped his mouth as he held his arms, the pain vibrating through his chest like a heartbeat that was slowly eating away at him.

How he hated this part about his half-ghost being.

* * *

Sam had already felt a strange feeling in her gut telling her to go to Danny when she left for the other places in town, Rosa in tow for protection.

She was already finishing the last of the monsters in her part of town when she felt the feeling return in tenfold, and then the pained scream of two people she held dear pierced the air.

She was running to them when the unbearable scream of Dani shattered the air. Her pace quickened as Rosa could just hold on to her mother's hand. She had heard the scream of her big sister too, and tears were stinging at her eyes as the many scenario's played in her mind.

When they reached the spot where Undergrowth was, grinning down at the two weak forms on the ground, Sam's breath hitched in her throat as she recognized the flowers around them.

"Blood Blossoms." She muttered in shock. Rosa her eyes widened as she remembered the flower's name and the warning Clockwork had given her. A plant that was a natural repellent for ghosts. If used good enough, lethal for the ghost.

And her dad and big sis were surrounded by the cursed blooms.

Sam was running at them in a heartbeat, leaving the little girl alone on the street. The goth took the sprayer in her hand, ready to start killing the plants and keeping Undergrowth at bay.

The plant-ghost arched a brow as his former daughter rushed to the half-ghosts their aid. The sprayer she held was ready, but he could see that she was open. A single vine appeared from the ground, rushing in Sam's direction.

The goth had noticed the attack coming and swiftly avoided it. She was about to start running again when she found herself facing Undergrowth, who had shrunk down to her size. An angry scowl made its way to her face as she growled to him.

"What? Aren't you delighted to see your father, my child?" The ghost spoke with sarcasm sapped into every word.

Ah, right, that thing he had pulled on her. Danny had told them everything that had happened after Undergrowth's first attack, including the whole 'mother to his children' ordeal. She visibly shivered as the memory reached her. She was about to spray him, but he swiftly knocked the tank from her hands.

"I could bet that Danny makes for a much better dad than you." Sam remarked as she threw a punch. He caught her hand and twisted it, almost breaking her wrist. She groaned in pain as he kept her like that, the scowl not leaving his face.

"And why would that be?" He remarks. Just when he was going to give her a hit in the stomach, a voice caught both their attention.

"Because he cares for his kids!"

Undergrowth turned around swiftly, suddenly receiving a Ghost Ray into the chest. It caught him off guard, losing his grip on Sam's hand, who pulled it back with a sigh of relief. She quickly sidestepped the angry ghost so she could see who had called.

There was Rosa, the last remnants of a blood blossom in one hand and a sprayer in her other. She allowed the crushed leaves to flow from her hand, a wrinkle of her nose showing her disgust of the plant. The rest of the flowers had wilted thanks to the weed-killer, and both Phantoms were recovering from the pain and exhaustion. Dani was unconscious on the ground, but her body was slowly stirring showing she was regaining it in time. Danny his eyes were hanging heavy over his eyes, but he was gaining his strength back ever so slightly. The boy's hand was smoking slightly, showing that he was the one who had shot that blast.

Undergrowth released a guttural growl before launching himself at the girl. She shrieked in surprise before jumping out of the way. She started running to her mother as soon as she recovered from the narrow escape.

Sam was already preparing herself to face the ghost, cracking her neck as she waited for Rosa to reach her.

What she wasn't expecting was for Undergrowth to suddenly grow larger and a vine suddenly slam her in the stomach. It threw her back, far, right into the side of a car. She gasped as the air left her lungs from the impact and she dropped to the ground.

Just as she opens her eyes, she can see Rosa running to her with a horrid look on her face. Looking up higher, she finds the source.

A massive collection of vines falling down like a rock.

Sam shouted for the girl to run, faster than she already was.

Rosa looked up for a split-second, watching the incoming green blob getting closer fast.

She looked to her mother, seeing the fear in her eyes.

All she could do was shout her last word.

"Mom!"

"Rosa!"

And then it hit.

The vines landed right on top of the little girl.

Sam felt her heart clench together, the blood running out of her face. Her fists balled together so much her hands were bleeding.

No.

It can't be.

No!

 _'No, no, no, no!'_

 _'NO!'_

 **"NO!"**

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay, I'm finishing this when it's around 3AM in the morning here, so please excuse my lack of jokes at the end of this one. Anyways, *yawn*, remember to review, fav and follow and see you soon (hopefully after some good night's sleep).**


	8. Arc 2: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and am not in contact with Mr. Hartman. Thank you for reading my story, though!**

* * *

 **Ghostly revelations:**

Pain.

Despair.

Sadness.

Anger.

Rage.

Fury.

All these emotions were playing through Sam's mind. Tears were freely flowing, her heart beating fast through her chest. Her stomach was making summersaults. Blood was seeping through her fingers, the goth's nails digging into the palms of her hands.

She couldn't take it. Her mind didn't want to believe it, yet…

It was reality.

Rosa.

Her little girl.

Gone…

Her mind was numb, not registering that she was slowly standing up and take a shaking step closer to the clump of vines.

The spot where the young girl last was.

Where her daughter had been only a few moments ago.

After a few shaky steps, she was starting to return to the real world. Her mind was noticing her unconscious movement, and her fists relaxed to allow the cold wind to sting into the surface-wounds in her palms.

"Sam!"

And then her hearing finally noticed the shouting coming from Danny. Her eyes moved to him, the dark, grim and hopeless expression on his face both startling and puzzling her.

He must have seen it too, but why was he looking at _her_ like that?

She looked back forwards and found the source of his life-fearing concern.

Spiked vines going towards her, fast. Undergrowth must have used her state of shock to launch an attack.

Her mind finally registered the danger, and instinct kicked in. Fight, or flight?

Flight wasn't an option, those vines would follow her until they got her.

And she can't fight those things, either.

So, what then?

Freeze, that's what. Become a statue and accept your fate.

' _At least I'll see Rosa again in the afterlife.'_ She softly mused as her body becomes rock-hard. Her mind played off memories of her life, and for a moment she felt a sensation of relief washing over herself.

At least she lived her life to the fullest.

And then that unconscious desire to stay alive came forwards. Fear gripped her thoughts, radiating from her body. Every bodily function tried to persuade her to move, to try and get out, to _live_!

But all she got through was a begging thought for the plants to just stop. To stop and let her live.

So, imagine her utter shock and surprise when the vines actually _do_ what she asked them to do!

They stopped mere inches away from her. It was like Clockwork himself had stopped time, but the goth knew well enough that she wasn't worth the effort by the ghost's standards.

Her mind, now baffled by the display in front of her, grew curious beyond the life-gripping fear in her bones. She shakily extended a hand forwards.

"What?!" Came Undergrowth's furious yell as he watches the scene unfold. The vines had suddenly stopped obeying him. He tried to persuade them, to control them, but the plants ignored every call he tried.

It was like they were no longer his children!

Sam her hand finally reached to the vines, and slowly her mind returned to the world. Flashes of fear and anxiety reached her subconscious, but she tossed them aside as a new sensation gripped her.

Hope.

Worry.

Compassion.

Sympathy.

Regret.

But these weren't hers. These weren't her feelings, her thoughts. Eyes widening to dishes, she realized whose thoughts these were.

The plants, they were showing her their feelings, their thoughts and… Emotions? They feel? They _think_?!

' _Of course, if the presence of a living, thinking plant-ghost can exist, then it's also possible for normal, living plants to feel and think.'_

The plants felt sorry, they regretted what they did. Her mind was starting to come to accept the presence of these feeling when suddenly memories flashed in front of her eyes.

Undergrowth, he forced them to obey. They weren't his 'children', they were beings of their own. He used the ages of anger that had built up in nature to persuade them to follow him, to accept him as their king and master. He didn't _care_ , he didn't worry for them or show sympathy. It was all an act, a ruse!

He was a monster, hated and feared by those he called his offspring! And they were asking her for her help! Why?

Because, she was their caretaker. She cared for them, showed emotions and talked with them. She showed love that didn't exist within that plant-ghost.

They saw Sam as their 'mother' and themselves as _her_ 'children'.

' _Now that's a thought you don't see every day.'_

Her mind processed this all in a near instant, and she started to realize what she had to do. She opened her hand, some of the blood still present in it. A single, young and soft vine grew closer and wrapped itself around her hand. For a split-second she worried that it would hurt her, but the lack of malice, of anger and rage in the plant's movement comforted her.

She allowed the vine to wrap her hand up, and suddenly a feeling of relief washed over her. A green glow seeped from between the vine, and after a few seconds it uncoiled to reveal a healed hand, no blood left.

"Thank you." She spoke with a soft voice, although a crack was still present as the pain of losing her daughter was still there. They radiated their regret to her, and she shook her head.

' _No, you aren't the ones at fault. Undergrowth is the enemy._ ' Sam thought back, and the visible relaxing of the vines assured her that they heard.

And then, she felt something inside her chest. A strange feeling. A sudden warmth, yet also connected to a weird coldness. The feeling puzzled her, but the plants revealed how similar it was to the powers of Undergrowth.

Then, she remembered. And Sam realized what was going on.

After her being under the plant-ghost's control, he had infused her with his powers. After Danny saved her, those powers only grew very weak to the point that she couldn't feel them.

But after three whole years of gathering energy, they had grown stronger.

And now, they were ready to be unleashed.

One of the vines felt her small concern of using those powers, and it softly coiled around her arm. The compassion and support they radiated to her gave her relief, and she accepted it with gratitude.

She focused and reached out to the feeling in her chest. As her mind flashed to the ways Danny always transformed, she suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling catch up with her, and it felt so natural that she just knew what it was.

Her powers had awoken.

Sam's eyes shot open and they faced down to find a green-white ring appearing around her waist. The power and strength it showed was quickly accepted and the ring split in two before enveloping her body.

Right in front of everyone who has seen the weird event, they saw how she transformed. Vines emerged from her back, enveloping her body. A vine wrapped around her waist, holding the leafy skirt in place, the edges of the skirt made of purple petals. A red rose grew into her hair, and the vines wrapped themselves around her further. One coiled her leg, shoes vanishing leaving her bare-foot. Another vine wrapped itself around her arm, forming a ring of sorts on the spot where she remembered Danny's class ring would normally be. A green leaved evening glove appeared on her other hand, going up to her elbow. Sam's shirt was replaced with a darker green dress of leaves, a vine growing over her shoulder and splitting in two to create a spiked choker around her neck and extend over her chest and to the other side, a few small multi-colored flowers appearing on the vine. Her hair became wilder, and even grew a bit in length. Her gothic make-up darkened and increased, forming a dark trim around her green eyes and spiking at the bottom.

It finished with a spiked vine appearing in the place of the band that kept her small pony-tail together.

The rings vanished, and in the place of Sam was the newest half-ghost. She opened her green eyes and blinked as she took in her new appearance. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, and for a moment, she felt invincible.

She noticed her feet on the ground, and with mild focus, the half-ghost girl started floating in the air. The smile she started to show turned into a full-on grin as she eyes the shocked plant-ghost with newfound determination.

She thrusted her arm forwards, and the vines that had started to collect around her shot up from the ground, heading straight for the ghost.

Before Undergrowth realized it, he received a blow to the head, knocking him back a fair bit. Recovering after the blow, he suddenly found himself captured by his own vines!

"No! Impossible! My children, what are you doing?!" The plant-ghost yelled in fury as he tried to get out of the grip. To no avail, the vines started squeezing harder, sending jolts of pain through his plant-body.

"Sorry, pal. But it seems that a new hero has appeared. Say hello to Sam Alitura!" The new halfa exclaims as she shot a Ghost Ray at Undergrowth. It didn't do much but feel painful, but it was the best she could muster at the moment.

Danny was in the middle of processing what the hell was going on when he noticed just how much of a chance he had with the ghost now he was held captive. Playing an exhausted smirk on his face, he mentally thanked Sam for being so smart as he flew up to face the plant-ghost.

"Time for you, to cool down." He states with a deep breath before suddenly blowing an icy cold wind straight at Undergrowth. He yelled as the cold weakened him, and his powers were sapped away. The vines kept him in the area of attack, and he shrunk further and further down.

As he reached the size of a small pot plant, the vines were gone, and he was free to start regenerating. But, before he could do that, his face came right into the aim of a sprayer's nozzle, held by no other than Sam. She smiled devilishly before spraying the yellow vapor over the ghost. He screamed in agony and pain, although it sounded pretty funny with how small and squeaky his voice was.

Wilting away until nothing was left, Undergrowth was finally defeated. All the plants that he had under his control died off, and the mind-vines released their captives.

The war was won. But at what price? A tear left Sam as she landed on the ground, dismissing the vines before marching to the now dead pile of vines that were still on the same spot where Rosa had been. She sat down, wrapping her legs in a hug. Danny came to stand next to her, sadness and misery in his eyes.

"Rosanna." He muttered, closing his eyes to try and hold the tears back. But, in the end he failed, and they flowed down his face.

Just when she was going to leave and allow the sadness to grip her, a single green color in the dead, black vines caught Sam's attention. She reached closer, and willed the green to show itself. The small plant grew larger, revealing itself to be a closed red tulip. A puzzled feeling overcame Sam as she caressed the flower in her hand. It felt familiar, close, almost like she knew it…

Her eyes widened as she felt memories and feelings that she _knew_ belonged to the little girl flash through her mind. Blinking as she held the bloom in her hand, she put more power into it, forcing it to grow bigger.

And it did. The bloom grew in size and the stem thickened to hold the weight. A green hue appeared around the plant as it grew and grew. She felt her energy seeping away into the bloom, but she didn't care if she was going to run out. She was going to give it all she's got!

Danny watched with wide eyes as Sam forced all her energy into the plant. He wasn't sure why, but he knew that she had a good reason. Slowly reaching out to her, he placed his hands on her shoulders, feeling how tense she was. He closed his eyes and willed what energy he had left himself into Sam, who channeled it to the bloom. Both kept their focus on that, going until they could no more.

Finally, after some tense minutes, the bloom was big enough. She felt how the plant wanted to flourish and open, and giving it the last bit of strength it needs, the ghost-plant opened. Both halfas slummed to their knees of exhaustion, having used almost all of their energy.

The ghostly tulip was fully opened now, and both teens gasped as they saw what was inside.

Rosa, covered by some strange slime, alive and well. But, she was dressed in a leafy dress, a red tulip in her hair. She was bare-foot, and shared many likeness with Sam's half-ghost form. They looked at each other, realizing that this must be the little girl's half-ghost form. The one she couldn't show from Clockwork.

' _That sneaky bastard._ ' Danny chuckled mentally, as a deep sigh of relief left him. He felt all his worries seep away at the sight of the girl, alive and well.

The little girl's green eyes opened, and she blinked a few times before looking up. She felt strange and was covered by some kind of slime. The last few moments after she was supposed to be crushed were dark and…

Wait, wasn't she supposed to be dead?

Her groggy eyes fell on Sam, and she immediately saw that the goth was no longer dressed normally, and she had green eyes in place of her purple ones.

' _so, that was Clockwork's plan.'_ She mused sleepily as she got out of the flower, the slime still sticking on her body. She would take a shower when she gets home.

"Rosa?" Danny asked with some concern as he extended his arms. The sleepy eyes of his daughter met his, and he felt relieved to see the shimmer of recognition on those green orbs. She fell into his embrace, her own energy very low.

"Daddy." The little girl mumbled, relieved to be in his arms. Her eyes then went to Sam, who was trying her best to keep the waterworks from starting.

"Don't you ever, dare to scare mommy like that again." She says in a mock-angry voice. A small giggle escaped Rosanna's mouth as she gave a sleepy nod.

"M'kay."

"Sleepy?" Danny asked with a soft voice.

"Yeah."

"Then let's grab your sister and go home." Sam states as she stands up and starts walking over to where Danielle was lying, a flash of worry passing the teens exhausted face at the sight of the passed-out girl.

After all of this, they can really use some rest.

* * *

"Your theory is pretty much right, Sam." Maddie concludes as she shuts down the Ecto-Scanner. Sam got off the examination table, the last shiver of the cold metal passing through her body.

Maddie got up from her chair and activated a screen, that showed a dark silhouette of Sam's body, a green pulsing object in the center.

"The green thing is your ghost-core. It developed after your first transformation. I think that, like you thought, Undergrowth had infused so much of his ghost-powers into your body during your first encounter with him, that after he was defeated some of it remained. With time it grew in strength and adapted to your DNA, turning you into a half-ghost like Danny." The elder Fenton explained as all sorts of data started appearing around the image.

"And when Vlad created Rosanna, she inherited my powers. But, why not Danielle?" Sam asked as she sat down in a chair. Maddie took a second to think before getting a conclusion.

"Danielle has more of Danny's DNA than yours. So, his powers manifested as the dominant ones." She explained as good as possible. The two teens in the room nodded in understanding, and it was obvious that they needed some rest.

It was late in the evening, and Maddie had insisted on doing some scans to assure that everything was alright with mother and youngest daughter. Jack took care of the situation in town along with Tucker, whilst the family of halfas recovered at their house.

"So, that's why Danielle looks more like me and Rosanna like Sam?" Danny concluded with his groggy mind. They were all running on fumes, their minds foggy and distant.

Maddie gave a curt nod before taking a closer look at the four halfas in the lab. Their eyes were droopy, and there were dark circles under each one of them. Sam and Danny almost looked like real ghosts with how pale they were, and Dani actually had fallen asleep in the old couch, her little sister lying against her side with a content and drowsy smile, her eyes barely open.

"How about you go and sleep, huh?" She offered, and a murmur of agreement passed by the three that were still awake. Her son and his girlfriend stood up from their seats and made their way to the girls in the couch, soft smiles gracing their faces. Sam was so sleepy she didn't care that Danny's mother could see past the normally distant goth she looked like, as the older teen took the youngest in her arms. Danny slowly lifted the other half-ghost girl up from the sofa, the girl coiling into a ball as she snuggled into his chest.

The three left upstairs, heading straight for bed. That left Maddie alone in the lab.

Or, as alone as she could be with a caged halfa in another portion of the basement.

She walked to a wall and pressed a panel that slid open to reveal a keypad. Pressing the password, the wall opened to reveal a hallway leading to another room.

As she entered the room, she was met with a large cage made of blue energy, keeping the chained halfa inside.

Vlad Plasmius.

His eyes slowly followed the elder woman, who kept a firm look on her face.

"So, what is the reason for your visit today?" He mused, his voice hoarse and painful. Danny sure has done a number on him, and the cage kept it that way for the most part. No powers, no super-healing.

"I found out why Rosa is so stable." Maddie said like it was no big deal. The halfa's eyes widened slightly at the revelation.

"And why is that?" He asked, now intrigued at the discovery.

"Her powers are connected to nature. That means that she naturally maintains her health like a plant. Her cells constantly repair any damage, and the effects of sunlight and water are similar for her like that for plants. Simply put, her powers are what keeps her stable." Maddie explained as she read a few readings from the machine maintaining the cage. Vlad hummed in understanding as he stared at the floor once more.

"If you could understand the regenerative aspect of her powers, then you could figure out a way to make their bodies start aging."

Maddie her head turned to face the halfa, almost causing her to break her spine. She eyed him with precision, searching for a hint of bad intent. Finding none, a spark of hope for the two girls entered her heart, and she left with a simple smile on her face. The door hissed shut after her, leaving the halfa alone.

"Let's see if they can survive for long enough." He spoke to himself with a hint of amusement, a short laugh escaping him before it turned into a couching fit.

* * *

Bright sunlight radiated through the window and fell on the two sleeping figures in the bed. Sam stirred first, her hand slipping from under her head to cover her eyes. Danny followed quickly after, a groan escaping him as he turned his back even further to the window.

Neither was in the mood of waking up, but the sun wasn't going to disappear, and Sam actually felt her energy soaring as the sunlight fell on her exposed skin.

She slowly got up-right on the bed, her nightgown hanging loosely over her body. She rubbed her sleepy eyes, allowing the light to energize her. A soft smile played on her lips as she watched how her boyfriend stirred to try and stay asleep.

He was never much of a morning person.

"Danny." She whispered in his ear, a shiver going down his spine at the feeling of Sam's breath against his skin.

"Time to wake up, or do you want to miss out on breakfast?" She asked in a sweet voice. His eyes shot open with that and he started getting up from his spot. He rubbed his eyes as the sun temporarily blinded him.

"Since when did you become such a morning person, Sam?" He asked with a pout, eliciting a giggle from said girl. She would only ever show this side of her to him, and that made him smile.

"Maybe after I became a half-ghost with _plant_ -powers?" She teased as she bopped his nose with a smirk on her face. His nose wrinkled at the notion and a soft groan escaped him. He liked this side of her, really, but in the morning he only wanted some coffee to get the fog out of his head.

After leaving the bed (Danny with great reluctant) and getting dressed, the duo made their way downstairs. They were greeted by the older Fentons, Jack with a cup of coffee in his hand and Maddie at the stove, cooking up some breakfast. The nice smell informed them that it was going to be a good one today.

As they sat down to have some breakfast, a single intangible hand phased through the table to try and secretly get a hold of the cookies. Just when it was going to snag one, Danny's hand took a hold of the smaller one and he pulled it up.

Phasing further through the table, Dani found herself face to face with a questioning Danny and an angry Sam.

"Hehehe. Hey mom, dad." She chuckled nervously, waving her hand that wasn't being held by Danny. They both arched an eyebrow at her attempt to lighten the mood.

"Danielle." Both spoke at the same time. She gulped, knowing that this wasn't going to be a calm morning anymore.

"What's going on?" Came the small and half-sleepy voice of Rosa, who was coming down from the stairs. Her eyes fell on the display in front of her, but she shrugged and left for the kitchen to get her own breakfast.

Only once her sleepy mind was gone, would she start asking.

* * *

"Ready?"

Sam gave a confident nod. Danny eyed her for a last second before giving a simple sigh. He drew to the core inside himself and his white ring appeared. Taking only a few seconds, he had completely changed in his ghost-form.

His girlfriend had paid great attention to his transformation, and focusing on her own core, she found that sensation she felt last time. Drawing her strength together, she focused on the ring, and after a few patient moments, the green-white ring appeared around her waist. Transforming herself, she gave a grin to the ghost boy.

He rolled his eyes and started floating in the air, his feet hanging back slightly. She copied his motion quickly. He gave a curt nod before turning to face the targets Maddie had set up for them to use. He charged a Ghost Ray in his hand, and fired it, obliterating the target completely.

Sam had focused on his movement and tried to copy it. Channeling her energy to the palm of her hand, she found a smaller but still strong Ghost Ray in her hand. She fired it off, but missed the target, badly.

"Damnit." She cursed under her breath. She quickly found a hand on her shoulder and Danny giving her a reassuring smile.

"Hey, don't get angry. I wasn't a natural from the start, remember?"

She nodded, a smile returning to her face. She prepared another attack, this one was bigger and better, and fired. The blast hit the target at the side, but it was a great improvement nonetheless.

They kept on training like that, Dani or Rosa coming down to check on their parents. The later decided after some asking from the two to train alongside them. She had received some training from Clockwork, but that was more to learn how to control her powers, not use them in combat.

Turns out she's a natural sharp-shooter, hitting the targets in the center after first try.

She even increased the impressiveness by doing this with a ray from one finger, her hand like a gun. Her parents chuckled as she pretended to be a cowboy by blowing the smoke from her finger like it was a revolver.

After a few hours of training, they took a break to have lunch, and Jazz came by to see them again. As soon as she entered the house, she found herself in a hug from the two girls.

"Hey, Aunt Jazz." Rosa greeted her after allowing the young woman from the tight grip. She paused for a moment, the ginger head trying to recompose herself. It had been a bit of a dream to be called an 'aunt', but having it happen so fast, a few tears formed in her eyes.

"You okay, Jazz?" Danny asked as he noticed the tears in her eyes. She nodded, a smile gracing her face as she let a soft laugh escape her lips.

"Yeah, it's just… I never thought I would be an aunt so fast."

The family laughed at the notion, Danny glad to see that his big sister is taking to the her nieces so quickly.

The family simply talked, Jazz telling the girls about life at college. Sam told them that she would wait a bit before going to college, wanting to put the girls their well-being first. Danny agreed with her, but Jazz scolded her little brother that doing so would only keep him further away from his dream of becoming an astronaut.

Dani, of course, agreed with her, hoping one day to be able to go to space too. Everyone laughed with how similar the two Phantoms were.

"Please, one Danny is enough." Sam joked, earning a "hey!" from both Phantoms. After that, they talked about everything and nothing, just enjoying the calm they have together.

Jazz had to leave soon after, going back to college to keep up with the summer-studies. The two girls pleaded with her to stay, but she had to go, telling her nieces that their aunt had studies to complete if she was going to reach the next year. Agreeing after that, with great reluctance, they gave their goodbyes before the ginger head was off to college in her car.

"Daddy, are we going to see aunt Jazz soon?" Rosa asked as she jumped down from her spot at the window, having watched the girl leave.

"I'm sure of it, sweetie." Danny assured her as he gave a playful ruffle of her hair. She giggled at the act of her dad before straightening out her hair.

Today was a nice day, for once.

* * *

Danielle dropped on her bed, a content sigh leaving her mouth. Her little sister giggled at the way she was overexaggerating things, again.

The younger one sat down on her own bed, her legs swinging back and fore. Their room, which was becoming their official room soon, has two beds instead of one. After some debate it was decided that the two would share a room, to assure that one was able to keep an eye on the other.

"You think that aunt Jazz is going to come back soon?" Danielle asked as she stared at the ceiling, toying with her ponytail.

"Yeah, daddy said so." Rosanna confirmed as she laid down on her bed. Today has been a fun day, and she really hoped that the next day would be very much the same.

"So, how was training?"

"Boring, but still nice. Dad said I'm a better shooter then both of them."

"Really?" Dani jumped from her bed an rushed to the side of her sister's. Rosa gave her a nod, and a small squeal escaped the oldest of the two.

"Maybe we should try and train together." Dani proposed, the thought seeming good in her mind.

"Maybe." Rosa echoes, her thoughts trailing to how inexperienced she is compared to everyone. And she has known about her powers for four years. Their mom only got her powers since a few days ago, and even she seemed to do better on some levels.

"What's the matter?" Dani asked, noticing how silent her little sis had become. Rosa sighed as she sat up straight. Her face spoke volumes of her mood right now.

"You think we're ever going to be, like, a normal family?"

"Uhm, we've got ghost-powers, Rose. Of course we'll never be a normal family!" Dani exclaims, using her little nickname for her sister. Said girl sighed, feeling like she was the more mature of the two right now.

"I mean, like, are we ever going to go school, or make normal friends? That stuff!"

Her older sister's mood fell drastically as she thought about it. She seemed to think back to something, a visible shiver going down Danielle's spine. For a moment Rosa was afraid she had made her sister sad, but Dani looked back, a sad but kind smile on her face.

"Who knows." Was all the older halfa said before going back to her bed. Rosa her eyes followed the girl, a strange feeling in her guts. Like she was keeping something from her.

 _'Probably nothing.'_ She assumed before leaving for the closet, grabbing the clothes their dad has bought for them. She grabbed her pajama and left for the bathroom, getting ready to go and sleep.

As Rosa closed the door behind her, a soft sigh left Dani. She looked at the ceiling, memories going back to the time she had lived on the street.

' _I wonder how Shy is doing.'_

* * *

On the streets of Amity Park, a figure cloaked in a dark raincoat walked through the alleyways. He pulled his hand from inside his coat, revealing the blood blossom in his grasp.

"With this, I'll prove once and for all that ghosts _must_ be destroyed." The man spoke to himself, his voice dark and menacing. He put the flower away before grabbing a box from the alleyway. As he left to the street, a man with a bag full of newspapers passed by.

The guy with the papers stopped in front of a local distributer, and without even watching, he threw the pile of newspapers on the porch.

The top-paper, a paper of Amity Park News, read a single thing at the top.

" _Detectives baffled, mystery crime left unsolved: Brighton Family found death in burned-down home."_

A picture showed the three members of the family, each with their name written on the bottom. From left to right was the husband, wife and daughter of the family.

" _James Brighton, Age: 36 – Jane Brighton, Age: 37 – Shy Brighton, Age: 12"_

Further down the paper, a smaller article read like so.

" _Howards Family makes fortune: Brighton Corp. makes marketing deal with Intex Inc."_

As a cold wind blows across the street, a small floating figure hovers over the paper, a scowl on its hidden face. It eyed the paper with disgust.

' _If only they knew the truth.'_ The being growled in anger as it wanted to shred the paper. Just when it was going to, the door opened, the man from the distribution company finding the papers on the porch. He brought the papers inside and closed the door, the figure emerging from the corner of the building.

As the evening light shone down on the place, it revealed the face of the mystery figure.

She looked almost exactly like the girl from the first paper. The only difference was the blue color of her skin and blue glow around her body, and the fact she was floating in the air.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay, I know that I'm bringing the story through very fast, but I'm feeling inspired! Anyways, remember to review, fav and follow and I'll see ya'll soon!**

 **Danny: A mystery? Now that is going to make for one interesting chapter.**

 **Sam: Come on, 'detective Danny', not now!**

 **Me: Can someone please tell these two to be quiet? I'm trying to write here!**


End file.
